A Light In The Darkness
by movieexpert1978
Summary: Alternate reality to Primus Promise. Elisa is Megatron's daughter and living her life as a decepticon.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. Well here's a new story for you. This is an alternate reality to my story Primus Promise. In this world Elisa is Megatron's daughter and living as a Decepticon. This is still set in the Transformers Prime universe and I will go through all three seasons and the movie Predacon Rising just like I have with Primus Promise and yes there will still be the dragons that I have created in Primus Promise so if you want to read that as well to understand who the dragon characters are you are more than welcome to.****Also this story will not be pretty at all...being a decepticon will be not be easy for Elisa. **

**Another note here, this story will also be posted on archive of our own as a mature story. I have edited out the mature content here so it won't get taken down or something like that. It will be posted under the same title and under the same pen name movieexpert1978 so if you want to see the mature content go ahead. For example this chapter had been edited for mature content and it will be posted with the mature content on archive of our own. **

**This chapter has implied rape/non-con so you have been warned. **

**I do not own Transformers Prime as the show is owned by Hasbro. **

**Ch. 1: Conception **

He just wanted to be alone for a few cycles. The lone mech wandered around his abandoned home world in silence. Everything was grey and black. The two moons that hovered around Cybertron gave off an eerie blue glow across the ground. They would be leaving again soon, but the mech wanted to collect his thoughts before the journey through the space bridge. Looking around the mech felt bitterness and hatred run through his body. That body in question was large and built for combat. It glistened with silver and had traces of royal purple to match the fusion canon planted firmly on his right arm.

With a body like that how could Megatron, not be the leader of the decepticons.

He wandered around the ruins of Cybertron. The ruins that he created through decades of endless warfare draining the planet dry of it's many mysteries and life force. There were no signs of life anywhere as many had perished during the war or had fled to survive off world. Megatron only had sights on one particular survivor. Optimus Prime was the leader of the opposition, or the autobots. He and a small team were positioned on a little organic planet called Earth. The very mention of humans made Megatron sneer. They were inferior life forms that needed to know their place.

RRRRRRRR…

When he heard the growl, Megatron reacted instantly by retracting his blade and spun around to face the intruder. It wasn't on the ground so when he looked up he sneered at the sight before him. A blood red dragon with blood red eyes glared down at him, baring it's teeth. He could see the hints of its dark orange spikes with black wings that had red stripes.

"Magma." Megatron stated.

"It's been a while hasn't Megatron." The dragon answered before leaping down and landing on four legs before he stood up on two. "Come to see the spoils of victory?" Magma mocked as he steeped closer.

"Hardly." Megatron snapped and Magma only laughed. Another growl sounded behind him and Megatron tried to swipe at the opponent, but it dodged his blade and leaped out of the way. Megatron frowned when he saw that it was Magma's eldest son, Rhodius with a matching red. He kept his blade pointed at the other dragon, but lost sight of Magma as he leaped up ontop of Megatron and bit him right in the shoulder. He roared in pain as a burning sensation ran through his shoulder as Magma was burning him with his fire. He threw Magma by the back of his neck onto the ground and tried to fire his cannon at him, but Rhodius fired his heatray at him making him stumble back. Finally Magma whacked him across his helm with his tail and he fell to the ground. His vision was starting blur and he looked up to see Magma hit him in the head a final time to knock him unconscious.

Xxxxxxxxx

Megatron awoke with a heavy sigh and shook his helm. When he lifted his servo he found that his wrists were locked in chains, making him growl in rage. He thought he had left that life behind. He wasn't anyone's servant any more. A chuckle sounded in front of him and Megatron looked up to see Magma yet again standing in front of him.

"What is the meaning of this?" Megatron snarled baring his sharp denta.

"Just a little experiment." Magma teased. The dragon began to circle him and all Megatron could do was turn his helm or else get tangled in the chains. "You never were the submissive type." Magma said quietly. When Megatron understood what he meant, he froze. He didn't want his body to shut up on him like that, but that type of fear was brought from memories he desperately wished to forget. He paid the price once again as Magma pounced on him from behind. He pinned him down with glowing red fire claws making Megatron grunt in pain.

"Get off!" Megatron shouted only to flinch again as the claws dug deeper in his back.

"You know better Megatronous." Magma hissed in warning. Megatron squeezed his optics tight when the heat died down and claws started to trace his body. Megatron refused to beg from this dragon. He wasn't young and naïve anymore. His own claws dug into the ground when Magma started to trace the inside of his thighs. Megatron gasped when Magma traced his panel. "Open it for me." Magma hissed in his audio.

"Never again." Megatron stated. Magma growled before he stood in front of him. Megatron snarled and tried to grab him, but Magma easily stepped out of the way. He tried to circle Megatron, but stopped when he shouted. "Stop circling me!" He shouted in rage. His shout quickly turned to pain when glowing fire claws racked at his stomach making him bend over and he started to coughed up energon. He growled as Magma dug into his shoulder.

"Don't make me ask again." Magma snarled baring his teeth.

Xxxxxxxx

He didn't want to move his legs when he heard lock shifts on the other side of the door. It hurt in between his legs as he shifted. Megatron looked up and saw Magma entering the room. The dragon growled baring his teeth as he came in on all fours and stalked up to Megatron. He tensed as the dragon got closer with an evil grin with fangs.

"Don't be shy." Magma teased with a red glow in his mouth as he readied his heatray. Megatron didn't flinch as the dragon came up to him, but he remained still for a moment. Magma stood up on his hind legs and pounced onto Megatron, but he gave him one hard whack that sent him flying into the wall. Magma retaliated by firing his heatray right at Megatron's back and he screamed in pain before falling over breathing hard and barely able to move. He shivered when Magma crawled up on him and put his claws into the seams of his protoforms.

"You should know better…slave."

xxxxxxxxx

Megatron was prepared this time when he heard Magma stroll into the room. He didn't look at the dragon as he stalked up to him slowly and carefully again as if it was a sick routine of some kind, but when Magma tried to pounce Megatron caught him in the chains. Magma snarled in frustration as he grabbed Megatron and they rolled on the ground. He wrapped the small chains around Mamga's throat and he started to choke. Just as Megatron had hoped, the fire claws shattered the chains instantly. Megatron reacted fast and grabbed Magma's tail and swung him hard right into the roof. He went right through the weak structure and Megatron leaped into the air and transformed. Magma roared after him and fired his red heat ray at him, but the warlord called for a ground bridge to his ship.

He landed on the Nemesis with solid thud and was instantly greeted by his fellow decepticons. Soundwave, his TIC and communications officer, was by his side and he was quickly followed by Starscream, his second in command.

"Lord Megatron." Starscream gasped in surprise before he hurried over to him. "We need to get you to the medical bay immediately." He said with sincere concern.

'I don't need a medic." Megatron nearly shouted at the small seeker, making him jump back in surprise. "Set course for the space bridge and Earth immediately." He ordered Soundwave. He only nodded before completing just that task.

"But my Lord…" Starscream said confused as he saw burns all over him. Megatron just ignored him and hurried to his quarters. He locked the door and ran into his wash racks before he turned on the water, desperate to be clean again. He let the water run down his body for he didn't know how long, but he easily ignored the sting on his burns. He was breathing hard for a long time too and his body started to shake. He growled back tears that threatened to form before his breathing finally settled down. It was a long time before the water started to feel uncomfortable. He dried himself off slowly before he sat down on the berth.

It was even longer before he recharged.

Xxxxxxx

His body ached all over for a while, but he was used to pain, even this kind. Thankfully, one glare at Starscream made him shut up about a trip to the medical bay. Once they were orbiting Earth they stared looking for energon mines and watching for the autobots. They kept their signal well hidden and nobody knew of Megatron's attack. The problem was that the pain wasn't going away. For some reason he had a slight throb in his spark every so often, but he paid it no mind. After a month the pain finally went away.

Earth proved to be quite generous in terms of energon. The mines were bountiful and easily defended against the minimal number of the autobots. He even had a good spout against Optimus Prime. Two months after the attack Megatron started to feel sore for absolutely no reason at all. After several nights of unbearable recharge Megatron finally went over to Knockout.

"How may I be of service my Liege?" Knockout said in his elegant voice.

"May patience is thin Knockout. Don't test me tonight." Megatron growled as he laid down on the medical berth.

"Of course my Liege." Knockout said quickly. "May I ask what seems to be the problem?" He asked more cautiously.

"About a month ago I had a dull throb in spark when it stopped I didn't think anything of it, but now for some reason I get terrible stiff and sore all over." Megatron explained calmly.

"Hmmm…" Knockout said puzzled as he looked over the monitor. Megatron's vitals seemed to be fine so he wasn't sure what the problem was. That meant only thing he had to do. "Uuuummm well my Liege I will have to…look at your spark to find anything definite." Knockout said slowly.

"Why?" Megatron growled in suspicion.

"You're vitals seem fine and there really doesn't seem to be anything wrong. It's just a simple exam my liege." Knockout said quickly. Megatron growled his annoyance before he opened his chest plates to reveal his red spark. Knockout quietly took a deep breath before he looked at the spark. His optics widened at the sight so he took out a scanner to be sure. "You… you…can close your chest plates my lord." Knockout said quickly. His chestplates snapped shut loudly and before Knockout could turn around Megatron was on him.

"What is it?" He hissed.

"You…you…you're carrying."

**I hope you understand that Megatron will be ooc in some chapters so I'm sorry if I offended anyone. Yes there will be mech-preg in this story too so sorry if that offends anyone, but it is needed in this story. These chapters are set long before the story for the show starts as well, but I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please read and review. **

**Happy Holidays and Happy New Year!**


	2. Birth

**This chapter features m-preg and giving birth if you don't like it don't read it. So this is basically Megatron giving berth, sorry not much else to say. **

**I do not own Transformers Prime as the show is owned by Hasbro. **

**Ch. 2: Birth **

Megatron's optics went wide in shock as he just stared at the medic. His servos shook as he handed Megatron the image from the scanner. He blinked in surprise when he saw none other than two little circles of energy circling his own spark. One was a darker red than his own while the other was a bright blue.

"Two sparklings…twins." Megatron gasped. "No...no...this…this isn't possible." Megatron gasped, but only he knew how this had happened.

"_Just a little experiment." _

"Master…" Knockout said quietly.

"How far long?" Megatron dared to ask.

"Two months…since dragons are organic they have no need for protofroms." Knockout answered quickly.

"So it's not possible to determine if a mech or femme?" Megatron asked. Knockout only shook his helm no. "What about termination?"

"Not at this stage my Lord. It's actually more risky for you. There is no telling the damage it could do to your body." Knockout answered.

"How long would it take before termination is possible?"

"I'm sorry my Lord but another month." Knockout said nervously. Megatron sneered at the thought, another month with Magma's filth inside him. He snarled in frustration before standing. "I… have to ask…but who is the Sire?" Knockout whimpered.

"None of your concern." Megatron snapped before heading out. "Not a word to anyone Knockout!" He nearly shouted before leaving the medical bay. Needless to say he did not recharge well that night.

Xxxxxxxxx

"Look my liege." Knockout said pointing to the monitor. Megatron did look at the screen and he saw a problem. There were two twin dragons nestled inside him, sleeping comfortably, but they didn't show any layers of metal being formed despite being inside Megatron's own body. Dragons were organic creatures and these two were no exception and Primus only knows how dragons came to be on Cybertron of all places. They sparklings seemed to be healthy and fine and Megatron couldn't help but look at them in wonder. It made him remember how back on Cybertron before the war he wanted to be a Creator. He had wanted to be a Sire.

"What are they?" He asked calmly.

"Both femmes my liege." Knockout answered. Femmes were rare as it was. Magma's tribe had only one femme, his bondmate, but she had perished years before. The only femme present with the autobots was named Arcee. The more he kept thinking about the more Megatron couldn't go through with termination.

He knew they would be powerful femmes. Magma was the breed of a Prime, which was the Alpha species of the dragons. He was an Alpha mech himself, with his large frame, his champion skills as a gladiator, and the leader of the decepticons. Two strong creators meant strong sparklings. It was only a matter of time when they would find if they lived up to their Sire's side of things.

"They're Magma's aren't they?" Knockout stated, making Megatron frown.

"And how would you know that?" Megatron nearly snapped.

"Well obviously they're dragons and Magma is the only dragon stupid enough to engage you head on." Knockout answered and it even made Megatron chuckle.

"True he is." Megatron agreed.

"So shall I proceed?" Knockout said.

"No."

"Wait…what?" Knockout said with his optics wide.

"I'm not terminating what is mine." Megatron stated firmly.

"But what would the troops…what would Starscream say?" Knockout asked cautiously.

"He doesn't need to know for the moment and I will inform Soundwave of the situation." Megatron answered calmly.

"What happens when…" He asked.

"Nobody will harm what is mine." Megatron growled at the medic making him back off.

"Of course my Liege, might I suggest a formula to help feed the sparklings?" Knockout said quickly.

"Go on."

Xxxxxxxxx

Soundwave took the news rather calmly, but Megatron did notice a little shock in his body language. He couldn't blame him after all. Starscream was in no means told of the sparklings. He kept his distance on the field as Knockout "guided" him through the carrying cycle. He was rather reluctant to let Breakdown know, but since he was Knockout's assistant there was no way to avoid it, but he was sworn to secrecy. Due to his large frame he wouldn't show any signs that he was carrying. He was dreading and excited at the same time to wait for the day the sparklings emerged. Their color couldn't be determined on the monitors, but Megatron could feel they were a spirited bunch. One twin kept kicking at him every so often and the other just seemed to touch the inside of his chamber as if to soothe him in some way.

Soon Megatron's dread was answered when he arose one morning. He started to feel sharp pains in abdomen so he laid back down and took a few deep breaths to steady himself for the day. However, the pain continued throughout the day and soon it started to get worse. He ordered Starscream to take command and that he was not to be disturbed until he returned. The seeker gladly obliged as Megatron tried to make himself steady as he walked towards the med bay. He reached it just in time for an intense contraction that nearly set him to his knees.

"I think they're coming." Megatron gasped.

"Lock the door." Knockout ordered Breakdown before he helped Megatron onto the berth. He sat in an upright position and Knockout gave him some energon to calm his systems. Knockout took a quick scan and saw that one of the sparklings was moving into position. "You're right my Liege. It won't be long before the first femme emerges, Breakdown get the incubators ready." Knockout said. Megatron was surprised at how seriously the medic was taking this, but then again Knockout knew it would be his spark if anything happened to him or his sparklings under his care. Megatron grunted in disgust when he felt fluids drip out of his valve which he had no choice but to open. "It's just the chamber fluids, nothing more Master." Knockout explained kindly. "Do you need anything?" He asked cautiously.

"No." Megatron nearly growled back in pain. Knockout looked at the monitor again and the sparkling was in position.

"On the next contraction you have to push." Knockout stated. Megatron let out a shout of pain as he did as he was told. He felt the medic's servos on his abdomen he gently messaged it to help the sparkling emerge. "Breakdown bend him over." Knockout said. Megatron wanted to snarl at the former wrecker to back off, but the position did help him somewhat. He shouted again in pain as he felt something slippery between his legs, making him tremble slightly. "Keep going, she's almost out." Knockout said urgently. Megatron had no choice but to push again with a deep grunt before Knockout pulled the sparkling free. Breakdown released his grip and Megatron fell back on the berth breathing hard, but froze when he heard a small squeak. He looked up to see Knockout cleaning the first femme, who was squealing in protest.

He quickly handed her to Megatron as he gently touched her helm. Her eyes slowly opened to show her Sire's deep red eyes staring at her. Her body wasn't a dark a red as his, but she had the same color as Knockout. Her red wings were tightly folding onto her back that had tiny black spikes. She looked at Megatron curiously by tilting her head to the left and right. He stroked her chin, but she grabbed at his finger with little tiny claws before sniffing it. She licked it once before she rubbed against it and made a purring sound. When Megatron moved his finger again she bit at it, but didn't cause any damage as she didn't have any strong teeth yet.

"Lord Megatron, you have to bond with her." Knockout said quickly. He became nervous all over again as he opened his chest plates to the little dragon. She whimpered in curiosity before she looked at his red spark. Her own red spark glowed bright and easily accepted his energy in a bond.

_Hello my sparkling. _Megatron spoke through the bond making her look at him surprised. _Phoenix is your name. _She responded with another chirp and wagging her tail at him. The other two mechs chuckled quietly before Megatron handed her back to Knockout and she was put in the incubator. The instant she was placed down the sparkling yawned and lay down to sleep.

"Phoenix is her name." Megatron said outloud.

"Well placed Master." Breakdown spoke as Knockout scanned her over. "The other sparkling won't be out yet for a little while." Breakdown said as he saw the sparkling was hardly moving, making Megatron sigh in frustration.

"Little thing's probably grateful to have some more room." Knockout joked as Breakdown gave Megatron more energon.

"How is she?" Megatron spoke quietly.

"Doing well my liege, perfectly healthy with a strong bond. The energy sent her right to sleep." Knockout answered. Megatron looked down at his plating and rubbed his abdomen in anticipation. He wondered if the other femme would be the same way, but he secretly hoped she wasn't. He rubbed his side and flinched when the sparkling rubbed back as he was still sore from the contractions, but he knew the kind gesture.

"She feels you Master." Breakdown said amazed as he watched the sparkling on the screen. It had been too long since a sparkling was born naturally or had emerged from the Well of Allsparks. In a way he felt blessed to be giving birth to these two femmes. Back on Cybertron he had wanted at least one mech and one femme to raise, but that was another time with another mech. That was the past and now he had two femmes of his own to raise. He grunted when he felt the contractions start up again. It was a continuous dull throb and it made his whole body sore.

"She's coming master. It won't be long." Knockout said gently. To Megatron it was too long as the contractions were so painful by the time the sparkling was ready to emerge. "Now…push." Knockout said. Megatron shouted in pain as he did just that. He took a few deep breaths to steady his shaking body as Breakdown held a servo on his back. "Keep going." Knockout pleaded.

"I'M TRYING!" Megatron screamed as he pushed again. The next contraction hit him hard and fast and all he could do was scream as he tried to get the sparkling out. His breathing became labored again, but he didn't have time to rest. He gave out one final scream with tears of pain running down his face as he finally felt the sparkling leave his body. Breakdown immediately released his grip and checked Megatron's monitors as Knockout started to clean the sparkling. After several moments Megatron moaned in pain as he turned his helm to look at the medic. Fear rose in his spark as the sparkling wasn't crying.

"Come on baby." Knockout cooed as he kept cleaning. It was moving, which was a good sign before it let out a small whimper in protest. "There we are." Knockout said in relief. "Oh my." Knockout said amazed.

"What is it?" Megatron mumbled. He wanted to sound alert, but he was exhausted. Knockout didn't answer and handed the sparkling to Megatron. His optics widened in surprise as he realized he got his wish. The sparkling was small, but had the brightest blue optics he had ever seen on any dragon or autobot. Even Optimus Prime's optics were not as bright as her's. Her skin was bright blue traced with silver and her wings were silver traced with purple. Her spikes were a neutral black. He had to smile at her curious eyes as she slowly crawled up her chest and sniffed his face. She licked his neck cables and he had to chuckle at her tenderness. He traced the tips of his fingers down her back and she rolled onto her side and purred at the touch. She squeaked in surprise when he lifted her up and exposed his spark. Her spark glowed blue and the bond instantly formed.

_Hello little one. Elisa, you shall be called Elisa._ He spoke gently through the bond and he nearly jumped in surprise when she licked his spark in love. He closed his chestplates and the glowing stopped. Elisa stared at her Carrier for a moment before she gave out a gentle roar.

"Awwwwww." Both Knockout and Breakdown looked at Elisa with wide, cute, googly, optics, only to straighten up when Megatron glared at them. He pet Elisa for a few minutes, until she yawned. Knockout quickly took her and scanned her over in an incubator. Breakdown handed Megatron a cloth and flinched as he wiped off the fluids around his legs. Knockout did a quick check to make sure everything was alright before Megatron could finally lie down and slip into a peaceful recharge.

Xxxxxxxxx

He didn't want to wake, but Megatron finally sat up with a loud groan. His valve and abdomen naturally hurt, but his spark felt different and he soon remembered why. He looked to his side and he saw his two sparklings sleeping peacefully in open incubators. He had to smile proudly at the sight. He didn't care that they were dragons and that Magma was their Sire. They were his and that was all that mattered.

"Afternoon my liege." Knockout said before handing him a cube of high grade. Megatron welcome it, but drank it slowly just in case. Phoenix woke up first and her head was poking up calling for her Carrier. Knockout quickly handed her over to Megatron where she playfully bit at his fingers. "I have to warn you Lord Megatron, Starscream is already getting nosy." Knockout stated.

"Of course he is." Megatron muttered bitterly.

"I have to strongly advise resting for at least two more days, maybe more, otherwise you could collapse from exhaustion." Knockout cautiously pleaded. Megatron only nodded silently as he looked at Phoenix. "By the way, you never said what the name of the little blue sparkling my liege."

"Elisa." Megatron answered.

"She's sleeping like…well a sparkling." Knockout said quietly. Phoenix chirped loudly and was looking at the cube of high grade next to Megatron. Knockout quickly handed Megatron a cube of formula for the sparkling, which she drank eagerly. He kept pulling the cube back so that she wouldn't choke and eventually she pushed it away because she was full. She laid down on her Carrier's lap and kept playing with his fingers and chirping loudly.

Rrrrooouuuunnnn

A small little roar was sounded so that everyone knew Elisa was awake. This time Breakdown reached for her and she sniffed his large chestplates before giving him a ticklish lick. Megatron pointed to his lap and Breakdown gently placed her down by her sister. The two sniffed each other before Elisa started lick at her sister's helm. Phoenix jumped on top of Elisa before nuzzling her helm against her back. After a few minutes, Elisa looked up at her Carrier and squeaked in delight. She licked at his stomach before he picked her up into his servos and he kissed her helm. She nuzzled her head against his own as he reached down with the other hand and scratched at Phoenix who rolled around and loved the sensation. Knockout handed Megatron the formula and Elisa drank it and finished off the cube.

"What in the pits of Kaon am I going to do with twins?" Megatron muttered.

"Raise them of course. I'd be more than happy to help my liege." Knockout said eagerly.

"You doctor?!" Megatron said curiously.

"Believe it or not, we've always been curious about sparklings." Breakdown added. He would have to keep this in mind for later.

"I need berths constructed for them. I should have thought about this sooner." Megatron muttered.

"Already taken care of my liege." Knockout said. He pointed to a corner and he saw two small little cribs already made. "Since you didn't think of it I did. I am a doctor after all." Knockout winked.

Xxxxxx

Standing up after giving birth was an agony all its own. Megatron never felt so stiff in his legs in his life, not even after a rough frag. It took him a while, but he finally managed to complete some warm up stretches and get some movement back in his legs. He held his two femmes in both arms and walked straight to the bridge as Knockout and Breakdown set up some things in his berth. The moment he walked in the door, Starscream took one look at the sparklings and gasped.

"Lord Megatron…what…what…what are those?" He stuttered amazed. Phoenix looked at the seeker with open curiosity, while Elisa looked around slowly.

"These Starscream are my daughters." Megatron stated. He had hoped the seeker would have fainted in surprise, but instead his jaw nearly unhinged and dropped to the floor. Soundwave came up to him and only nodded before looking over at the sparklings. Phoenix snapped at his fingers, but Elisa just stared at him. She licked at his thin fingers and he rubbed at her helm, which she gladly accepted with a purr. Once Starscream got over his shock, he cautiously walked forward and stared at the sparklings. Being a seeker, Starscream was actually the best kind of caretaker for a sparkling as a trine could look after one sparkling, but Starscream no longer had his trine. Not to mention he didn't trust the seeker anyway. "Phoenix is in red and Elisa is in blue. You would do well not hurt them at any time. Do you understand me Starscream?" Megatron growled.

"Yes master." Starscream said instantly. Elisa let out a little squeal and waved her hand in the air towards Starscream. He looked back at Megatron who gave a reluctant nod as Starscream held out a finger towards the blue dragon. She placed her small claws on the digit and licked at it gently. Phoenix didn't even pay attention to Starscream and was half asleep again. He cautiously started to pet Elisa and she rubbed against his touch and was purring.

"Hmmmph, I guess she likes you." Megatron muttered. "Here this!" He ordered making the drones look up. "Elisa and Phoenix are my femmes and NO ONE is going to hurt them. Is that understood?" He growled.

"Yes Lord Megatron." They said in unison before returning to their work.

"Magma is the Sire isn't he?" Starscream said cautiously. Megatron didn't answer before he turned around and let making the seeker look at Soundwave. "I'll take that as a yes."

Xxxxxxx

The first night was relatively easy as both femmes slept peacefully and so did Megatron. Knockout said he would be on bed rest for two days possibly more. He woke up in the early morning to Phoenix crying for food. He was surprised to see Elisa still sleeping. He feed Phoenix and placed her on the berth. She crawled around as he played with her for a little while. He heard scratching and looked up to see Elisa staring at him. He picked her up and fed her. Phoenix jumped on her again once she was on the berth and playfully bit at her. Elisa licked her face and she jumped back in surprise. Both of their tails were wagging as they played for a little bit and Megatron had to laugh. He knew from watching Phoenix that she had the potentially to be a good fighter. He wasn't sure about Elisa, but he didn't really care.

He was going to raise them no matter what.

**Hope you enjoyed. There won't be any autobots for a while yet so don't get your hopes up this is a decepticon story after all. Please read and review! Thank you! **


	3. Little Adventures

**Lots of sparkling action here. There is a brief mention of autobots, but really nothing else, sorry nothing major with them for a few more chapters. Thank you to everyone who has left reviews and added this story to their favorites and watch lists. Here's a cute chapter for you. **

**I don't own Transformers Prime as the show is owned by Hasbro. **

**Ch. 3: Little Adventures **

At a month old, the two femmes were finally walking on steady feet. He thought it wouldn't be that difficult, but it really did test his patience and frustration. Once Phoenix learned she couldn't get enough of running around the ship. Elisa stayed close to Megatron and if she wandered, she only went up to Starscream or Soundwave. Elisa stayed by his side and he noticed she really liked it when the bridge was open to show the sky and the view. Her favorite was a night time view of the moon and stars as she just wrapped up into a ball in front of the monitor.

"Elliiiisa." He would call out sometimes. She just wagged her tail and looked up at him with a chirp. One day Phoenix was on top of the monitor watching her Carrier, when Elisa wondered over to Starscream. She stared at him for a few moments but he didn't notice her. She gently licked his leg and he nearly jumped with a shriek, but managed to stay calm as Elisa had done this before. He actually did scream once and scared Elisa away earning a shout from Megatron. He looked down and saw Elisa standing on her hind legs with her tail wagging. She chirped playfully before Starscream kneeled down and rubbed her head. She arched into the touch before she fell on her side and licked his fingers. He soon turned away and tried to work, but Elisa chirped again. Starscream looked at Megatron, who was busy with his own report. He looked at a happy Elisa again and he gently picked her up into his arms. He caressed her cheek and she kept on purring before she stood up in his arms and licked his face making him chuckle.

Megatron heard the noise and looked over at Starscream. He had to smile at Elisa's playful nature. It seemed Elisa liked everyone for the most part. Phoenix was pickier and got use to Soundwave, but she hated Starscream. She didn't mind Knockout or Breakdown, while Elisa couldn't get enough of them at times. Although he had to admit there was a lot less tension in the air with the presence of the femmes. His men seemed to be in a better mood or if they were angry they wouldn't be for long as Phoenix wanted to play or Elisa wanted to cuddle. Phoenix started to claw at him and he rubbed her head before he went back to work. Starscream placed Elisa on the desk and she just watched him with curiosity. He playfully tapped at her nose once in a while and she chirped happily in reply.

Once he was done with the report he did whatever work he could think of on the monitor so he could continue to play with Elisa, but he soon noticed the little femme sleeping. He looked at Megatron then back at Elisa and made up his mind. He had to go look over an energon mine in a few minutes anyway. He picked Elisa up carefully and she shifted into a more comfortable position in his arms before he walked up to Megatron.

"Master." Starscream stated getting his attention. Megatron arched an eyebrow at Starscream holding Elisa before he handed her to him with care. "I have to go oversee one of the mining operations, please excuse me." He said quietly so he wouldn't wake Elisa before he left. Megatron only nodded before Starscream left the bridge. He kissed Elisa's helm and continued to hold her in one arm as he continued to work.

Xxxxxxxxx

Not a few days afterwards, Megatron started to notice a particular trait that they had inherited from their Sire.

Both femmes were going to be Primes.

Their heads were starting to get pointed horns that reminded him of Optimus Prime's antenna on his blue helm…well Elisa's did anyway as it was starting to turn dark blue. Phoenix was red of course. He was a little worried about Elisa's behavior as he caught her frequently staring at him and when he held her she constantly licked at the decepticon insignia above his spark. He took her to Knockout, but he said not to worry.

"It shows that the bond is getting stronger my liege. She can feel more of your emotions." Knockout explained.

"Well why is Elisa feeling it when Phoenix is not?" He asked.

"Well some dragons are more sensitive than others. I've even read that they can actually see your spark's energy around your body, like an aurora." Knockout said.

"What can she sense?"

"I don't know my liege. I'm not bonded to her." Knockout stated earning a frown from Megatron. "Well perhaps you could reassure her, my liege. Her behavior indicates she thinks something is wrong. You've always had a strong spark to begin with." Knockout suggested. Megatron nodded before he picked up Elisa into his arms. Knockout went over to Breakdown who was playing with Phoenix. Megatron gently stroked Elisa's face and she let out a whimper at the touch.

"What's wrong little one?" Megatron whispered. She laid her head down on his spark again and nuzzled it with affection.

_Everything is alright Elisa. _Megatron spoke through the bond to her. She tilted her head curiously at the new interaction. _I am safe. _He said gently. Elisa only squeaked in reply before she settled down. He scratched the back of her neck and she rolled over in his arms and playfully bit at his fingers. He collected Phoenix and soon the two were following him down the hallway. He decided to show them one of the mines.

However, they were both frightened by the groundbridge. Both femmes stared at the green circle as Phoenix tried to swat at it, but only growled in the end. Megatron chuckled and kneeled behind them. They both looked up at him with fright.

"It won't hurt you." He said to both of them. He gently nudged them forward and Elisa jumped in protest. Phoenix finally went inside the bridge making Elisa squeal in fright, but Phoenix quickly poked her head back out and was jumping with excitement making Megatron laugh. Elisa cautiously followed and Megatron not soon after and he watched them as they kept looking every which way at the bridge. Megatron made sure he got out first and the femmes quickly followed. Phoenix instantly spotted a minor and let out a high-pitch roar as if to fend him off. Elisa just kept looking every which way being quiet and sniffing the ground.

"Come on you two." Megatron encouraged and the two sparklings followed their Carrier. The dragons did receive a few glances but most tried not to pay attention. Megatron walked over to some large crystals and Phoenix instantly pounced on it with her front claws. She growled at it when it didn't move and with frustration she bit at it, but when she felt the familiar taste she instantly started to lick at it. Elisa sniffed it cautiously before licking it and she soon followed suite of her sister for a few moments before she wondered off.

"Elisa…" Megatron said cautiously. She looked back at him and chirped before walking a few more feet. He watched her curiously as she started to dig. Phoenix eventually went over and watched her before Elisa stopped and jumped excitedly. Megatron kneeled down and saw that Elisa had dug up a small crystal of energon. "Very good Elisa." Megatron said proudly as he held the crystal up to her. She took it in her front claws and started to lick at the tiny treat. Phoenix sniffed it, but she apparently didn't like that it was dirty so she went back to a larger crystal that would need to be cut down. Elisa held onto her treat for the entire trip as Megatron guided his daughters safely through the mine. Phoenix tried to play rough house with a worker, but Megatron quickly called her off. Megatron played with her instead as Elisa kept staring at the crystals. When the trip was finally over the two femmes slept well that night.

Xxxxxx

The femmes were two months old now and were starting to cause trouble. Their baby teeth were finally coming in. Phoenix was an absolute pain as she kept chewing everything including cables much to Soundwave's distress. Knockout helped by giving the femmes small thin metal rods as chew toys for them and even Phoenix was a hassle with that. She kept playing with it and making a large clatter with it every so often.

"Phoenix no." Megatron stated firmly every time she made a loud clatter. He had to make sure not to yell at them as Knockout told him they might see it as aggression and run away and hide. Even though he was sure Phoenix wouldn't think so, he was certain with Elisa she could do that. Soundwave was very helpful with Phoenix as he kept her distracted by using a tentacle from time to time. Elisa made no fuss and chewed happily on her toy. Knockout said that the baby teeth would soon fall out not long after they set in for the adult teeth so Megatron kept watch to make sure neither femme chocked just in case.

One day Megatron was walking to the bridge with Phoenix and Elisa following him of course, but Elisa got distracted by several workers in the hallway. Mainly she noticed Starscream was talking with them, orders of some type. Megatron kept walking as Elisa happily ran up to the seeker, making the other drones laugh and go, "awwwww."

"Elisa what are you doing here?" Starscream asked curiously as he picked her up. She licked at his faceplates earning more, "awwwws," from the drones. "Dismissed." Starscream snapped at them. Once he got to the bridge it was then that Megatron noticed Elisa was missing.

"Elisa?" He called out, but only Phoenix was present. "Stay there." He ordered Phoenix as he went back into the hallway. "Elisa?" Megatron called out again, but when he heard no familiar chirp he was starting to get nervous. He started to look about frantically left and right before he suddenly and literally bumped right into Starscream, knocking him off his pedes. It was then that he saw Elisa licking his face to comfort him after his fall and he inwardly breathed a sigh of relief. "What are you doing with Elisa?" Megatron snapped with a frown.

"She came up to me, that's all. She must have seen me in the hallway talking with some of the drones and she came right up me." Starscream explained and he picked her up and stood up. Megatron quickly took her out of his servos and she squeaked happily at him as if nothing had happened.

"I still don't see why she likes you." Megatron grumbled.

"I'm sorry master, but you didn't want me to hurt your daughter's feelings did you not?" Starscream asked.

"Hmmpf." Megatron huffed before turning around and leaving, but he stopped short and let out a frustrated sigh. "Thank you Starscream." He said quietly.

"You're welcome master." Starscream said. Megatron started to walk away when Starscream caught up with him. "Lord Megatron…" He said quickly earning a glare. "I swear upon my own spark that I would never do anything to hurt Elisa or Phoenix." He said sincerely making Megatron stare at him curiously.

"And why is that?" Megatron asked.

"Regardless of whoever the creators are, I would never hurt a sparkling. It's unthinkable for any seeker to do such a thing." He argued.

"What are you saying?"

"Even though you don't trust me as far as you could throw me…which is quiet a distance probably…you can trust me with the femmes because I would never hurt them." Starscream said nervously and quickly.

"What do you know about caring for a sparkling?" Megatron demanded.

"A seeker has to know everything about caring for a sparkling once they are in a trine. I did just the same. They are teething right now and soon their adult teeth will start to come in." Starscream added.

"You really do like Elisa don't you?" Megatron said quietly.

"She makes me happy my liege." Starscream answered truthfully.

"I will…consider your statement." Megatron stated before he left and went back to the bridge. Phoenix instantly started to play bite with Elisa as if to tease her about losing Carrier.

Xxxxxxx

One thing Megatron also started to notice was that while Phoenix wanted to learn only from her Carrier, Elisa wanted to learn from everybody. Soundwave was a good teacher to Elisa as he often showed her things on the monitor. Starscream kept his distance simply out of respect and Phoenix often liked to roughhouse with Knockout and Breakdown. One late night Elisa couldn't sleep because she had too much energy. He took her to the bridge with the open view and all she did was run around and chirp earning a frustrated sigh from Megatron. He knew there would be nights like this, but things had been really good so far for him, he just didn't know how to handle it.

Elisa was just happy as could be chasing the stars and calling out for her Carrier to watch. He couldn't help but smile at her gentleness, but it made him worry about how she would react to his nature in the years to come. Elisa chirped loudly again, drawing him from his thoughts and he looked down at her curiously. She playfully jumped towards him and then back, wagging her tail and waiting for his reaction. Megatron gently swiped out his hand and Elisa easily jumped away. They repeated the action a few more times, but Elisa showed no signs of tiring getting Megatron slightly frustrated. Thankfully, Soundwave came into the room and stood close to Megatron.

"She's being too playful right now." Megatron grumbled tiredly. "I have to figure out a way to get her to spend her energy." He muttered. Not a second later, Laserbeak dropped from Soundwave's chest and started to fly around Elisa. The little femme watched the bird with pure fascination as it circled her. Soon Laserbeak swopped by her a couple times and soon Elisa was trying to catch him. It was barely fifteen minutes before Elisa pounced gently on his back and he landed softly before Elisa licked at his back before rolling onto the ground and staring at him. She didn't get up as he flew right back onto Soundwave as she was finally starting to fall asleep.

"Thank you Soundwave." Megatron said with relief before he picked up Elisa. She chirped in Soundwave's direction before they left the bridge and quickly back into his quarters, where she immediately fell asleep.

Xxxxxxx

On slow days, Elisa was playing with Laserbeak on the bridge and on busy days Megatron took the femmes out to a smaller mine to play with Breakdown and Knockout. Elisa, being more of a cuddlier, wasn't use to the rough house that Phoenix loved. It was only after a small nudge from Carrier that she went over to Knockout first. She whimpered slightly fearful, but Knockout gave her a few strokes of reassurance. When he started to tease her, by gently poking her nose she started to playfully snap back. Megatron was pleased to see Elisa was gradually starting to play before he looked over some of the operations. He already knew from Soundwave's report that this operation was going well and the mine would soon be dry, but it never hurt for some reinforcement.

When Megatron found that things were in perfect working order, he went back to the femmes and frowned at what he saw. Phoenix was biting at Elisa and kept pushing her away from Breakdown because she wanted to play with Breakdown. Elisa just wanted to play with everybody. As he walked closer Elisa was walking away when Phoenix bit at her tail making her yelp in pain and back away from her sister.

"Phoenix!" Megatron shouted making the femme look up and run to her Carrier. She stood on her hind legs and looked up at him happily as he frowned at her. "No Phoenix." He stated. She sat down and looked at him puzzled. "No bite!" He said sternly. He picked Phoneix up and went over to Elisa. She snapped at her and Megatron gently tapped at her nose to make her stop. "No Phoenix." He repeated. "You don't hurt your sister." He stated. Elisa whimpered fearfully, unsure of what to do. "Say you're sorry." He ordered Phoenix before he held her in front of Elisa, but Phoenix just stared at her. "Say you're sorry." Megatron said sternly again. Phoenix chirped at Elisa before she came forward and the red dragon licked at Elisa's head in apology. Megatron finally released her and patted her head. "Good girl." Megatron said softly. He glanced over at Knockout who was all smiles.

"Shut up."

Xxxxxxxx

He was heading off to a mine that he couldn't take the femmes too and Phoenix protested loudly.

"No Phoenix, you stay." He said gently, but she only yowled in protest. "Phoenix I will be back." He said a little more sternly.

"Creeeeeeee!" Phoenix chirped making him freeze. He looked down at her again and she jumped up in protest. "Creeee! Creeeee!" She chirped loudly. Megatron's grin must have been a mile wide as he realized that Phoenix was trying to say Carrier. He picked her up and rubbed her neck in comfort.

"That's right Phoenix I am Carrier." He said gently.

"Creeerrrr! Crreeeerrr!" Phoenix repeated before he placed her back down.

"I will come back Phoenix don't worry." He said before he finally left. Phoenix whimpered before she went over to Soundwave's station and laid down.

_It's alright Phoenix. _Megatron said over the bond and he received a pleasant feeling in his spark from his eldest. Elisa didn't seemed too bothered by Megatron leaving. He always came back and she knew he would this time too. So she sat on top of Starscream's station and gave his finger a lick or two when he teased her. Starscream knew that even though the mine was small, he didn't want to risk the femmes as the area was more open and exposed and he didn't want to risk them being caught in an autobot attack if that happened. Phoenix pounced on Megatron once he returned and stayed by his side for the remainder of the day. Not soon after Elisa wanted down and she licked her Carrier's leg in happiness. He rubbed her helm gently before he went back to work and she rolled into a ball at the base of the station.

Xxxxxxxxx

Not two days later, the very mine Megatron had visited was ambushed by the autobots and the little supply had been taken. Megatron tried to hold them off, but Prime had a decent strategy this time and Megatron soon realized that what was left wasn't worth all that much. Once he returned his daughters were immediately on him with worry as they felt pain through the bond. Each was given a reassuring kiss and Phoenix instantly relaxed while Elisa did not.

It was long into the night before he put the femmes to sleep before reluctantly getting checked over by Knockout. In his room Elisa wasn't even asleep before she managed to crawl out of her crib and onto the floor with a little rough landing. The door immediately opened and Elisa sniffed the ground to find her Carrier. When she felt him through the doors of the medical bay, she scratched at the door to try and enter.

"What on earth is that?" Knockout snapped into the air before he immediately huffed his annoyance before opening it. He didn't see a drone, but a little squeak on the floor nearly made him jump as he saw Elisa run into the room. She quickly jumped onto the medical berth and crawled on top of Megatron and licked at his faceplates.

"Elisa…uufff…how did…stop that…you get in here?" He said as he tried to talk over her kisses. She merely laid down on his chest and rubbed at his insignia before purring as he rubbed her back.

"It seems your daughter has some concern my liege." Knockout said with amusement. Megatron let out a frustrated groan when he realized what he did wrong.

"I forgot to lock the door." He muttered as he looked at Elisa.

"Creeerrrr." She chirped softly making everyone gasp.

"Carrier Elisa, Carrier." Megatron whispered gently.

"Crrrraaarrrrr." Elisa said, trying to sound more like him.

"You're free to go my liege." Knockout said quickly and quietly. Megatron gripped Elisa as he got out of the medical berth and left with a nod of thanks. He got back to his room and locked the door this time before he placed Elisa in her berth and she let out sleepy whimper.

_Goodnight my little one. _

**I'm also doing my best to make sure each femme has their own distinct personality. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Please read and review! **_  
_


	4. Flying Lessons

**Thank you everyone who has left reviews and added this story to their favorites! Here is some more cuteness for everyone and a little cameo if you know what to look for. **

**I don't own Transformers Prime as the show is owned by Hasbro. **

**Ch.4: Flying lessons **

The femmes were a year old now so that meant their wings were open and flapping away. Phoenix was more than eager to show off, but she ended up getting her wings bruised so Elisa learned to keep them closed more often. She liked to show off too, but only in the bridge and in Megatron's quarters. They didn't need their beds anymore and often slept with him too. The problem was that Megatron wasn't exactly sure how to teach the femmes how to fly. He never wanted to admit, but he would need Starscream's help as he was the only natural flyer on his ship as he and Soundwave were not born with wings like the seeker was.

He didn't go to Starscream right away as he and Soundwave stood on the empty deck of the Nemesis that day. He picked up Phoenix first and gently placed her on a ledge where she immediately cried out in confusion.

"Carrier!" She called out.

"Come on Phoenix. Come to me." Megatron said with his arms wide open. Elisa sat on her hind legs by Megatron's side curiously.

"Carrier!" She jumped up in frustration when he wouldn't pick her up like he usually did.

"Fly Phoenix." Megatron stated.

"Fly?" She said confused.

"Yes, fly." He repeated.

"Fly! Fly! Fly!" Elisa said excitedly with her wings open as she ran around his legs, making Megatron chuckle. She quickly sat down by his side again before looking up at her sister. "Fly Phoenix fly!" She chirped with a smile. Phoenix looked worried for a few moments before she opened her wings and finally leaped off the little ledge and glided a little before she flew right in Megatron's arms. She immediately licked at his chest plates before looking up at his proud face.

"Fly!" Phoenix said excitedly. Megatron put her on the same ledge again, but this time stepped back a little further. Phoenix repeated the same flight, but with a little difficulty as she realized she had to flap her wings this time. Before Megatron could place her on the ledge she jumped out of his arms and started to flap her wings. She was amazed that she was able to stay in the air before she fell back down. "Ooof !" She cried out when Megatron picked her up again. He placed her on the ledged and she was able to get to him safely this time. When he repeated the action again, Soundwave caught her with a tentacle before she fell and he placed her on the ground. She fell onto her stomach very tired. "No fly." She grumbled too tired to move further. Megatron gently rubbed her back before he did the same thing with Elisa. She was naturally nervous too.

"Carrier!" She cried out in fright when she saw the height.

"It's alright Elisa." Megatron said gently as he held out his servos, but for the longest time Elisa wouldn't budge. "Elisa come on." Megatron said gently, but he could see her shaking as she kept looking down. "Elisa look at me." He stated. She did but noticed Soundwave behind and remembered Laserbeak could fly.

"Fly! Fly!" She said looking at Laserbeak. Megatron looked at her puzzled for a moment. "Laser fly!" She said eagerly. Neither femme was good with names yet and Elisa called Laserbeak, Laser instead. Megatron got the idea and nodded to Soundwave, who quickly deployed the bird. Elisa stared at him as causally teased her in front of Megatron so she jumped up into the air and glided right to him, only to have him move away at the last second and land in Megatron's servos. "Carrier!" She chirped happily and licked his chestplates as well. He noticed her voice was a little more high pitch as Phoenix was a lower pitch instead. Laserbeak continued to tease her until he finally came back to Soundwave and Elisa easily flapped into his arms. Soundwave had never seen his Lord in such high spirits in a long time when he saw the proud look on his face. The femmes received sweet energon treats before taking a nap by his side in the bridge.

When nightfall came he decided to be generous and the open front showing the stars that night for Elisa. She flapped closer to the glass and even put her claws on it before bouncing back with a happy chirp. Phoenix never cared for the sights as she was already asleep and unaffected by the event. Starscream came in to start working on a report, but was quickly stopped when Elisa flew right up to him.

"Well good evening Elisa." He said cheerfully. Megatron was still slightly surprised by his gentle nature to the femmes and he really hadn't been too much out of line lately. He only half wondered if it was a trick.

"Star!" She said happily before flying to the glass. "Star!" She repeated again. He cautiously walked forward and stood by Megatron, who silently watched him. "Star, star, star!" She said happily before landing in front of him.

"Why yes Elisa, those are stars." Starscream said before he gently patted her head. She giggled and rolled onto her back exposing her belly as a sign of trust before he gently rubbed it. She licked and play-bit at his fingers before Starscream stood up and looked over at Lord Megatron before looking over at Elisa. "I'm sorry Elisa, but I have to work now." He stated.

"Awwww!" She protested, but she only watched as he went over to his monitor and started to work on his report for an energon mine.

"Leave him be Elisa." Megatron said gently before he kneeled down and started to tickle her. She giggled and wiggled around under his hands before he stopped. He picked up a sleeping Phoenix before Elisa immediately started to follow him.

"Night Star!" Elisa said to the seeker.

"Night Elisa." He said with a little wave.

"Night Soundwa." She said to Soundwave who only nodded. Megatron placed the femmes to bed before he returned to the bridge. He noticed Starscream immediately became tense as Megatron approached him.

"I don't understand. Why is it that you have changed?" Megatron nearly growled.

"Do you really think that I would try and take away a sparkling's Creator?" Starscream snapped in annoyance startling Megatron. "The femmes are a year old now and we've all gotten to know them. You are all they have Master. I wouldn't dare even think about causing them pain." Starscream insisted.

"Not until they can take care of themselves?" Megatron argued back.

"Hardly, you know as well as I do that a seeker would never hurt a sparkling." Starscream muttered.

"But you are no ordinary seeker." Megatron stated.

"And you're no ordinary Carrier, Lord Megatron." Starscream snapped right back.

"If you hurt them…"

"I told you I would never dream of hurting them. I know Phoenix doesn't like me and that's fine, but Elisa is a precious little thing in my opinion. I know they are both precious to you master and I know they are better off with you." Starscream finished.

"What do you mean?" Megatron asked curiously.

"Magma isn't exactly the best candidate to be a Creator." Starscream said quietly. Megatron's optics widened in surprise when he suddenly understood what Starscream meant.

"You really think those femmes are better off with me?" Megatron said shocked.

"Of course I do." Starscream nearly whispered. Megatron thought quietly for a moment before he finally spoke again.

"I might need your help with Elisa learning to fly." He said quickly.

"I'd be more than happy to help my liege."

Xxxxxxxxx

Soundwave helped Phoenix with her flying and Starscream started to help with Elisa. Megatron would catch Elisa and Starscream would encourage her and Soundwave did the same with Phoenix. Elisa ran after Starscream before he leaped into the air and transformed into his jet form. Even though Elisa liked Starscream she soon lost interest in him and went after her Carrier. Elisa flew around Megatron's shoulders chirping before she landed on top with her front claws clinging to his armor and her back claws digging into his back.

"Ow, ow, scrap…Elisa!" Megatron protested as he tried to catch Elisa. Starscream reacted quickly and grabbed Elisa off of Megatron's back before she flew out of his arms. She flew in front of Megatron and licked his faceplates as an apology.

"Sorry Carrier." Elisa said sincerely. Megtron took her into his arms and kissed her back accepting the apology.

"I don't think you need any more help from me my liege." Starscream said quickly earning a curious glace from Megatron. "She wants to fly with you." He added.

"You want to fly Elisa?" Megatron asked curiously.

"Fly Carrier, fly Carrier!" She said instantly. Megatron gently tossed Elisa into the air and she instantly dived down right back to him. He caught her easily and kissed her helm before he had to go inside. "No fly?" She said curiously as they walked back inside.

"No not right now baby." Megatron said before he placed her down on the ground. They quickly went into the bridge and Elisa played with Phoenix. "Quite honestly Starscream I'm nervous about flying with them in the open air. I don't want them to fall or get hurt in anyway." Megatron said quietly to the seeker.

"I understand master." Starscream said in understanding. It was natural for him to be worried. After all, the world was a big and dangerous place.

Xxxxxxxxx

Phoenix was causing terrible trouble in the mines today. She kept flying around the miners and kept snatching energon crystals out of their hands. When Megatron finally caught her he was not pleased. He saw her snatch an energon crystal out of a drones hands and he dropped his arms in frustration.

"Phoenix!" Megatron roared as he approached. She flew up to him and held out the crystal to her Carrier.

"Energon!" She chirped happily.

"No Phoenix." He stated before he took the crystal from her hands.

"No!" She protested and tried to take the crystal back. Megatron tapped her nosed and her face scrunched up in frustration. "No!" She shouted again when Megatron handed the crystal back to the drone. He quickly walked away before Phoenix could try again. Since she couldn't get the drone she snapped at Megatron and actually bit him. Megatron frowned and snatched her into his arms before he tapped her nose again.

"You don't do that." He said sternly, but Phoenix only snapped at him again, which made him grab her mouth and close it shut. "No Phoenix. You don't bit me." He said in a commanding voice. He asked for a groundbridge via com link, but not before he remembered Elisa was perched up somewhere. "Drone!" He called out and a vehicon came up to him.

"Sir?" The drone said instantly.

"Elisa." He called out and she flew right down to him and landed by his pedes. "Stay with him." He ordered and she instantly went over to the drone before Megatron went through the bridge.

"Elisa!" She chirped happily at the drone.

"Steve." He said pointing to himself before he gently rubbed her helm.

On the Nemesis, some of the other drones watched as Phoenix threw a temper tantrum in her Carrier's arms before he went into his quarters. He promptly placed her down into a small crate as a kind of time out so to speak.

"You don't bite me you understand?" Megatron said sternly.

"Energon!" Phoenix screeched.

"The energon is NOT to be played with." Megatron stated.

"Play! Play!" Phoenix protested.

"Say you're sorry." Megatron demanded, but Phoenix laid down and only glared at him in silence. Megatron instantly left the room and went back to the mine. He instantly felt better when he saw Elisa rolled onto her back and laughing as the drone gently tickled her stomach. "You are dismissed." He said quickly.

"Yes my Lord." The drone said before leaving.

"Byyyyeee Steeve." Elisa called out. The drone only waved before quickly going back to his station. Megatron couldn't help but smirk when she turned to her Carrier and was wagging her tail so very, very happy. He started to notice a pattern with the femmes. Phoenix liked all to start all kinds of trouble and like to explore out of Megatron's sights. Elisa loved to explore, but always listened to Megatron. She was a very cautious femme and always submitted when Megatron was stern with her. Today was just another example of that. When he got to the mine he let the girls go for a while, monitoring them through the bond. Elisa sat up on a small perch above a good batch of crystals and just watched. Phoenix started causing trouble right from the start.

"Phoenix?" She said curiously, breaking Megatron from his thoughts.

"Your sister is in trouble." He answered.

"Trouble?" She asked confused.

"She bit me." He stated.

"No bite Carrier." Elisa cried out instantly concerned.

"That's right Elisa. You don't bit me." He said patting her head.

"Time out?" She asked.

"Yes, little one Phoenix is in time out." He finished. Elisa was no angle either. She had wandered off and gotten scorned and played with people she shouldn't have. She had her own shares of time out as well. One day she wanted to keep playing with Laserbeak when he had already returned to Soundwave. Megatron kept telling her that he wouldn't play anymore and she ended up biting Soundwave. After a good day long time out she apologized to Soundwave and Laserbeak under Megatron's instructions. Now she didn't press Laserbeak or anyone else to play. Sometimes she asked and when they said no she understood. Elisa learned her lesson and didn't do it again. Even after her punishment, Phoenix kept doing the same actions. It took her a few times to realize that she wasn't going to get away with it.

There were a few things that also made him curious about Elisa. On days when he was absolutely furious and lashing out. Elisa kept quiet and when he was alone she often licked at his pedes and rubbed against him to calm him down. There was one day where he was so angry that he accidentally kicked Elisa away. She let out a horrible screech and started to cry. Megatron was horrified. When he went to her she whimpered loudly and tried to crawl away, but when Megatron spoke to her through the bond he picked her up and hurried her to the medical bay. It was a hard shove and not a full blown kick, but that didn't make Megatron any better when Knockout told him that she was going to have some bruises. He knew he could have broken her ribs or worse that day. To make it up to her, he held her close and kept apologizing to her and telling her he loved her dearly with all his spark all through the day. He gave her a pleasant view of the stars that night. She had already shown her forgiveness plenty of times that day, but Megatron kept apologizing anyway. It was a hard lesson that made him realize he had to control his temper around his femmes.

Phoenix was a little more lucky as she often joined in on his shouting moods, but sometimes got shouted at herself in the end. She went quiet and tried to play with him, but in the end she ended up pouting in the corner. A couple times she went a little too rough on Elisa afterwards and ended up in time out. He thought about giving her a good hard slap several times, but one look at Elisa made him regret those thoughts. For some reason Elisa's bright blue eyes just made his spark melt. He knew he could be having the worse day in the Pits of Kaon and when Elisa looked up at him he never felt so good.

It made him glad that he was a Carrier.

**Hope you enjoyed. Please read and review. **


	5. Autobots

**Time for school again so good luck to those in college. I might not update as much as in my free time I'll be either at work or doing an independent study for school. So here are some autobots for you. I hope I didn't write them too bad in this chapter as Primus Promise has given me some practice. I am also sticking with Smokescreen being here early on just like in Primus Promise. The character grew on me I guess when watching the show and writing him he grew on me even more so I hope you like it and aren't bothered by it too much. Thank you to everyone that has reviewed and added it to their favorites and alerts. **

**I don't own Transformers Prime as the show is owned by Hasbro. **

**P.S. I'm sorry to say that apparently Transformers Prime Powerful Alliances was a hoax and they even said it on the Facebook page as even the creaters or the page didn't know that. Sorry everyone, but I was hoping for another movie too. :( **

**Ch. 5: Autobots **

Elisa and Phoenix scattered in the mines when the autobots started to fire at the miners. Elisa ran into one of the empty holes and closed her eyes tightly, not making a sound. She heard shouts from her Carrier and someone else, but with autobots all attacking him, Megatron had no choice but to retreat.

"Well done autobots." Optimus Prime said strongly. They quickly started to move the crystals into a pile to bring back to base. There was a decent amount of crystals and they would have a good supply for a while. When Elisa heard silence the silence she cautiously got out and saw the autobots gathering crystals. She got out as quietly as she could and started to quickly crawl away from them. Her back was to them, so she didn't see Bulkhead turn around and spot her.

"Hey!" He shouted before he started to fire at her. Elisa nearly screamed in fright before she started to run. She leaped into the air only to get instantly hit in her wing. She screamed in pain and fell to the ground hard.

"Hold your fire!" Optimus shouted quickly before he hurried over to the dragon. She whimpered and covered her head as she heard him approach her. He kneeled down on his knees and he looked the dragon over. Her right wing was torn in several places from the hits and he saw that her wrist was bleeding. She was a small dragon that was blue and silver with silver and purple wings and black spikes.

"Is that a dragon?" Bulkhead asked amazed. Everyone started to circle her. She looked up and instantly panicked. She hissed and bared her teeth making everyone jump back in surprise before she tried to run away.

"Get her!" Arcee shouted as Elisa was cornered against a large energon crystal.

"Enough!" Optimus shouted before he forced everyone back. Elisa whimpered pitifully against the energon as she was in a lot of pain and Optimus could see tears in her eyes. "It's alright. I won't hurt you." Optimus said gently as he held out his servo. Elisa growled at him and arched her back to show off her spikes in warning, but Optimus held his ground and didn't move. Elisa wasn't sure what to think of the autobot. She had always been told to stay away from them because Carrier told her to. What interested her was that this autobot's aurora was gold and was extremely strong and positive just like her Carrier's.

"Please don't hurt me." She whimpered.

"Ratchet, open the groundbridge." Optimus ordered before he picked up Elisa into his arms. She whimpered in pain, but refused to cry as she clutched at his chestplates for fear of the others. "Get the remained energon back to base quickly." Optimus said before leaving.

"What happened?" Ratchet asked before he turned around. When he saw a little organic dragon in Prime's arms his optics went wide with shock. "By the Allspark." Ratchet whispered. Elisa looked at Ratchet and let out a small growl, but otherwise didn't move. The growl made Ratchet get out of his stupor and get into medic mode. "Now calm down, I'm not going to hurt you." Ratchet said sternly. He guided Optimus to the medical berth where he gently placed Elisa down. She instantly hissed and snapped when Ratchet grasped her bleeding wing. "Stop moving." He snapped irritated. She only bared her teeth and nearly jumped when Optimus placed his servo on her shoulder.

"It's alright dragon. We aren't going to hurt you." Optimus said gently.

"My name is Elisa." She finally spoke quietly.

"Elisa, my name is Optimus Prime." He stated. Elisa's eyes went wide when she realized who he was, but cried out when something pinched her skin. She turned and saw the other autobot took a needle out of her. She snapped at him again, but stared to feel sleepy for some reason.

"Carrier." She called out quietly before she fell asleep.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Megatron had been so frustrated by the loss of the mine he didn't notice Elisa missing for a good forty-five minutes. Phoenix had left him alone and she laid down at a corner on the bridge. He didn't notice Starscream looking around for her until he returned to the bridge.

"Uuuhhh…master?" Starscream said quietly as he swore he could feel the anger radiating off of Megatron.

"What?!" Megatron roared right at Starscream making him back up.

"Elisa's not on the ship." He squeaked out.

_Carrier…_

Megatron's optics went wide as his body froze. He felt and heard Elisa call out to him. She felt weak and her voice was quiet. Elisa was hurt and he had to get to her fast.

_Elisa? _Megatron called out through the bond, but he received no answer.

"Phoenix!" He snapped making the red dragon jump from her sleep and look at him. "Where is your sister?" He demanded.

"I don't know. She wondered in the mine." Phoenix said irritated. Megatron snarled to himself before he opened a groundbridge and went back to the mine. He almost thought about yanking Starscream with him, but thought better of it at the last second. His cannon was pointed and ready, but there were no autobots present. There was also no energon, but most importantly…there was no Elisa. "Elisa!" He shouted into the mine, but there was no answer, no cry for help from his youngest. He started to walk and froze when he saw blood. There was a small trail of it before it stopped. His little femme was hurt and at the autobots mercy! He let out a roar of frustration before he punched at some rubble, shattering it like glass.

Xxxxxxxx

"What are we going to do with her?" A deep voice called out.

"Bulkhead, calm down, she's only a youngling. She can't hurt you." Another voice protested.

The voices got mumbled as Elisa started to wake up. She didn't feel a lot of pain, but her body felt sore and stiff. Her eyes blinked open and she found herself staring at a wall. She turned her head and saw the autobots all huddled together talking about her. She didn't pay them any attention as she tried to stand. She cried out when pain shot through her broken wrist. Ratchet was by her side quickly.

"Easy there. That wrist is broken." He said quietly as gently made her lay down again.

"Carrier." She whimpered out.

"Who is Carrier?" Ratchet asked. She didn't answer as she still wasn't fully awake yet. She let out a small groan as she kept trying to shake off the sedative he had given her. She had a cast over her wrist and her wing was bandaged. She finally saw it and she looked at the cast curiously before looking up at Ratchet.

"Broken?" She repeated.

"Yes, it's broken." Ratchet repeated to her. "You can't fly either." Ratchet added. She looked at her wing and frowned before she looked over at the others.

"You're fault!" She snapped.

"Hey watch it!" Bulkhead snapped earning a small pat from Arcee to calm him down. Optimus finally walked over to Elisa and kneeled down to her level. Everyone watched as Prime held out his servo and she cautiously sniffed it.

"Carrier told me to stay away from you." She said quietly backing away from him.

"Who is your Carrier Elisa?" Optimus asked.

"Megatron." She answered finally.

"WHHHEOP!" Bee shouted in surprise.

"That's not possible!" Arcee protested as well. While Smokescreen and Bulkhead just had their jaws open.

"Elisa, are you sure?" Ratchet asked calmly. "Megatron didn't hurt you did he?" He asked.

"He's MY CARRIER!" She screeched, not understanding the autobots disbelief.

"It's alright Elisa. I believe you." Prime said calmly, trying to ease Elisa's frustration. "We'll get you back to your Carrier right away." Optimus said gently.

"Please." Elisa begged.

Xxxxxxxxx

Optimus and Ratchet ground bridged back out to the mine leaving the others behind them.

"I thought she was a cute little thing." Smokescreen spoke out when the other two had gone, but he almost had to run out of the room with the glares the others gave him. Optimus cradled Elisa gently in his arms and he noticed she reached out for something with her good hand every now and then.

"What are you playing with Elisa?" Optimus said curiously.

"Gold." She whispered out, earning a confused look from Ratchet. They didn't have the chance to discuss it before another bridge finally opened and Megatron stomped out.

"What did you do?" He shouted as he started to charge them. Ratchet retracted his blades and got in front of Optimus, who held out his servo in protest.

"Calm down Megatron. I was going to hand her to you. I never hit her, but the other autobots panicked." Optimus explained quickly. Megatron stood silently holding his servos out before Elisa was gently placed in them.

"Carrier." Elisa said happily as she licked his face and chestplates. Megatron held her tenderly as she began to purr.

"Elisa you're hurt!" Another voice protested. They all turned to see Phoenix standing just outside the portal staring at her sister.

"Phoenix I told you to stay put!" Megatron snapped before the elder sister quickly ran back the other way. Megatron let out a frustrated sigh as he knew he would have to give a short explanation now. "Magma is their Sire." Megatron said bitterly. Both bots optics went wide at the statement.

"He's still alive!" Ratchet said shocked.

"Still back on Cybertron last time I looked." Megatron muttered.

"They're very beautiful." Optimus said gently making Elisa look at him curiously. Starscream quickly came through the bridge and Megatron handed Elisa to him without a word. "You know I would have helped you." Optimus said quietly.

"I didn't know what you would do." Megatron spat out. He knew what Optimus was talking about, but if they had been different people and in a different time, maybe things would have been different.

"Do you really think that Optimus of all people would do such a thing?" Ratchet snapped making Megatron frown.

"They're female Prime dragons. I wouldn't know what you are capable of. Some are desperate for that kind of rare power." Megatron said defensively ignoring the flash of hurt across Prime's optics.

"I'm sorry you feel that way Megatron." Optimus said quietly. Megatron nearly sneered before he left without another word.

"He really thinks that you are capable of hurting those femmes." Ratchet said.

"He's not Megatronous and I am not Orion."

Xxxxxxxxx

Megatron was a little surprised that Elisa wouldn't look at him when he got to the medical bay. She looked away from him in shame and he felt her pain in his spark.

"Ooooh, you're in trouble." Phoenix teased with a big smile on her face.

"Phoenix leave your sister be." Megatron snapped making her pout.

"Her wing is torn and her wrist is broken, but Ratchet already put everything back into place." Knockout explained quickly keeping his voice neutral. Megatron silently nodded his thanks before he picked up Elisa and carried her out of the medical bay. "That ungrateful brat." Knockout snapped as Phoenix left the room.

"Phoenix, go to bed." Megatron ordered.

"Buuussted." Phoenix teased, sticking her tongue out. Elisa only burier her face into his chestplates further.

"Phoenix!" Megatron snapped again. She let out an annoyed huff before she hurried for their room. Megatron was silent all the way to the deck of the Nemesis where the stars were shining brightly. "Elisa, look at me." Megatron said gently.

"I'm sorry Carrier." She whimpered out when she looked at him. Tears were rolling down her face as she looked away from him.

"For what?" He asked calmly.

"I know you told us to stay away from the autobots. I'm sorry." She cried. Megatron pulled her back into his arms and rubbed her back as she cried. He kissed her neck and head in comfort to tell that she was alright.

"I'm not mad at you Elisa. It wasn't your fault." Megatron said gently.

"I…I…I didn't want you to think I was weak." Elisa said ashamed.

"I would never think that." Megatron said sternly.

"Promise Carrier?"

"I promise little one."

Xxxxxxxxx

Optimus couldn't get the little femme out of his head. She just didn't match up to Megatron's image in anyway. Even though she had traces of silver and purple, her body was mostly blue. Not to mention that she had the brightest blue eyes he had ever seen. He suddenly realized where those blue eyes came from.

Megatronous

Optimus knew what Megatron meant back at their brief meeting. Megatron trusted Orion Pax all those many years ago, but he never trusted Optimus Prime. Prime was much more different than Pax. Orion was much more gentle, loving, and caring, while Prime was too strong in the body and mind thanks to the Matrix of Leadership. He knew Megatron hated the Matrix with all his spark and that he would always hate him too. As long as Optimus held the Matrix, Megatron would never trust Optimus with his two daughters.

Twin female Primes.

That was the other detail that Optimus kept thinking about. There was only one Prime for the humans, but the term Prime for dragons was the name of a breed. The Prime dragons were the alpha breed so to speak. Optimus found it quite unfortunate that most Prime dragons thought of themselves as superior to other dragons and other humans and Magma was one of them. Magma was a purebred Prime Fire dragon that thought humans were below him. He always thought that way and it was obvious he still thought that way if he had attacked Megatron. Optimus took a deep breath as he remembered the past so well.

Orion Pax and Megatronous knew each other long before any dragons came into the picture. It wasn't until they talked about revolution that dragons came in. They had first met a Water Prime dragon named Aquarius and he was more than happy to help them achieve their goals, but there was a problem. Aquarius had a young brother named Magma. Now just because they were fire and water dragons didn't mean that they were not brothers. Every dragon chose their element during their lifetime; the element did not choose them. Orion stayed away from Magma, while Megatronous met him head on in any challenge. The gladiator was determined to prove how much arrogance Magma had as Megatronous never walked away from a fight.

When the war broke out, Aquarius sided with Optimus and it cost him his life and his tribe. Any survivors of Aquarius' tribe had fled off world. Megatron had nothing to do with the dragon's fate, as Magma was the perpetrator. Magma already had two sons named Rhodius and Rising Dawn. Aquarius' bondmate and son had been killed by their own family. Optimus was horrified when he saw Megatron teamed with Magma and his tribe during the war for Cybertron, but the alliance didn't last as Magma was thrown away when he tried to gain control over Megatron as his human servant. He was surprised one day during one of the more calm days of the war when he was greeted by Megatron at Aquarius' grave site. He retracted his blade ready for a fight, but Megatron raised his servo in a peaceful gesture and Optimus noticed the tired look in his optics.

"I have not come here to fight. Not here, not now Optimus." Megatron said wearily. Optimus replaced the blade and looked over Megatron, who in turned looked at the grave marker. He took a few steps towards it as he ignored Optimus. "I must apologize to you old friend. You were right about him." Megatron said quietly. Optimus knew right away that he was talking about Magma. Megatron went down on one knee and gently touched the dirt with the utmost care.

"I am truly sorry for the fate I brought upon you Aquarius."

Megatron bowed his helm in silence and respect for a few long moments. There was a soft breeze in the air, but it was bitter cold as if a sign to them in some way or another. "You were the honorable Prime Aquarius. You deserved life. Now I'm sure you watch us from the watery skies and laugh at our ignorance. All I can say is be a peace Aquarius." Megatron finished before he stood up and started to walk away from Optimus.

"Till all are one."

Megatron left without another word and there hadn't been a moment like that between since then. That is until Optimus returned Elisa to her Carrier. He feared for the femmes fate as Magma was no doubt their Sire. The other femme, Phoenix, was more in her Sire's image of the red dragon. Perhaps it was a sign of a conflict to come, but Optimus could not be sure. They were twin sisters, not older and younger by years, but by minutes nothing more. He truly hoped they could grow strong together and not have history repeat itself.

**Hope you guys like the added history I had here. Aquarius is also mentioned in Primus Promise. I wanted to stick with some of the same things in terms of the dragon aspect as the "breed" of the dragon Prime was explained in Primus Promise as well. I also will be going into the details of Megatronous/Orion relationship as well as I really liked their back story in Prime. **


	6. Revealed

**Hope you guys had a fun night and are enjoying the super bowl. If you saw it the Transformers trailer...it does look promising with dinobots, but it doesn't tell me much about the plot yet as I don't know who these people are and what they are doing...plus I'm a little skeptical about Wahlberg. I'm used to see him doing a lot of fighting not trying to dodge giant robots. Anyway that's just me...I'll shut up now and let you enjoy the chapter. **

**Ch. 6: Revealed **

Elisa made sure she did everything she could to please Carrier. Even though he kept repeating that he wasn't angry at her for her recent visit with the autobots, she was still cautious and kept close to his side. Phoenix kept teasing her constantly about and it made Elisa submit even more. Even with the teasing Phoenix was still happy to have her sister back and kept watch over her at times, but with play time she got too rough.

"Oooow! Phoenix!" Elisa cried when Phoenix pounced on her back in surprise. She had landed on Elisa's bad wing before leaping off of her and landing in front of her.

"Come on shake it off!" Phoenix insisted.

"Phoenix I told you, leave your sister alone. She can't play with you!" Megatron snapped in irritation. Phoenix sat down on her back legs and gave him a pouting face. "I told you go to the virtual room and play in there. Elisa needs to heal." Megatron said sternly.

"But I want to play with Elisa." Phoenix insisted.

"I don't want to play." Elisa said quietly. Phoenix frowned before she stuck her tongue out at Elisa. She stood back up on two legs and walked out of the bridge to the virtual room to play with holograms made by the computer.

"Did she hurt you Elisa?" Megatron asked as he kneeled down to her and gently took her wrist into his large servo.

"No Carrier. She hit my wing on accident that's all." Elisa answered. Megatron ran his finger down her cast in a comforting gesture as he looked at the bandaged wing. He was still surprised at how tiny the femmes were. At eight years old both femmes barely came past his knees. Even the autobot femme Arcee was bigger than them as she came up to his waist. He knew they still had a lot of growing to do and when they reach the first stage of maturity at fourteen they would definitely start growing a lot faster. The bandage on her wing was still intact and there was no blood, so he knew that Elisa would be fine.

He didn't notice Starscream glance at them from his station as he looked at Elisa's body with concern. He knew Elisa would be miserable until her wing was healed as a fellow flyer himself. Wings were terribly sensitive and needed plenty of healing time. He felt terribly bad for Elisa as she had gotten very quiet since her little run in with the autobots. In a way he felt that she was acting like him and being very submissive to her Carrier because she felt that he was disappointed in her. Phoenix's teasing wasn't exactly helping and her roughhousing was getting worse.

"Perhaps a bit of fresh air might do Elisa some good my Liege." Starscream suggested cautiously. Megatron looked back at the seeker who pointed to the coordinates of a mine he had on the screen.

"Perhaps Starscream." Megatron said quietly before he stood up. "I want you to join me Starscream and perhaps the open area might give Phoenix a good run."

Xxxxxxxxxx

Once they got to the mine, Phoenix instantly started to run, but was careful this time not to interfere with any miners. Elisa looked around nervously unsure if she should leave Carrier's side.

"Ooopp." She cried out when she got a playful nudge from Carrier.

"Go on Elisa, I need to talk with Starscream." Megatron said gently. Elisa nodded before she walked away looking at the energy waves that kept sending waves from far below the surface. `"She's become far too quiet." Megatron said sadly.

"She feels that you are disappointed in her Master." Starscream said quickly.

"But I've told her time and time again that I'm not." Megatron insisted.

"She's a youngling Mater… it's like a cautious step in a way." Starscream said.

"In what way?"

"Well she knows that she isn't supposed to be around the autobots, but she got caught and now she feels guilty. By staying by your side she feels that she is showing the correct behavior that should have happened." Starscream explained.

"She always is more cautious." Megatron said.

"Phoenix isn't exactly helping." Starscream muttered.

"What?" Megatron growled.

"Phoenix keeps teasing Elisa about it and it makes her feel even guiltier." Starscream defended.

"Phoenix always teases Elisa." Megatron snapped back. Starscream knew better than to continue so he didn't argue back. He could only hope Megatron wasn't favoring one femme over the other.

"I'm merely stating what I have seen Master." Starscream said quietly. Megatron frowned but didn't comment. He looked back over at Elisa and saw that she had dug up a small energon crystal and was licking it like a treat. She glanced over at him and waved her tail in the air and he smiled back at her before she continued with her treat. "She just wants to make you happy. All sparklings want to make their creators happy." Starscream said gently. Megatron only nodded. He watched Elisa lick at the crystal before she froze. His optics narrowed in caution as Elisa slowly looked around at some unseen force. She finally settled on the rock ceiling above before she slowly started to walk away from it.

"What is it little one?" Megatron called out, but before she could answer the rock exploded by fire. Elisa squealed in surprise as she ran towards her Carrier. Phoenix wasn't far behind in the air. Before either femme could reach him something slammed down to the ground and they both looked up in fear.

As the smoke cleared there was a large red dragon with deadly red eyes and black wings and orange spikes stood before them on two legs. His sharp claws glowed a deadly red and his fangs were bared in a menacing snarl.

Megatron froze when Magma let out a deadly roar.

When the dragon stopped roaring it looked at the two small femmes that were a few feet away from him. One was red like him, while the other was a sky blue. Magma frowned at the color and at the femmes eyes as they were also a bright blue. Phoenix stared at the dragon in wonder and was absolutely fascinated with the dark red energy that surrounded him. Elisa felt the exact opposite as she looked at the dragon with fear and his aurora was a deadly black with a coldness that she had never felt before.

"Elisa! Phoenix! Get over here now!" Megatron shouted as he ran towards them. He snatched Phoenix into his arms, while Starscream had gotten hold of Elisa and was pointed his rocket at Magma.

"Well Megatron it's been a while." Magma smiled darkly.

"Not long enough." Megatron snapped bitterly. He heard a growl from above and he recognize Magma's two twin sons, Rhodius and Rising Dawn hovering in the air as they watched the drones carefully.

"I see my experiment went well." Magma said darkly, licking his fangs. Phoenix let out a whimper and buried her head in Megatron's chestplates. The dragon was starting to scare her now.

"Get away!" Megatron shouted extracting his blade and the troops aimed their guns at the intruders.

"Who are you to deny a sparkling to see their Sire?" Magma stated. Elisa huddled against Starscream, but made sure to listen carefully after hearing the word Sire.

"You are no Sire to them and you never will be!" Megatron snapped back.

"I only need one and the one you have right now will do just fine." Magma teased.

"No Carrier!" Phoenix cried out and Megatron fired right at Magma, making him fall back.

"You will never take my sparklings!" Megatron roared back.

"I will take them one day Megatron. I made you submit to me once, I'm sure they will think about you inferior humans one day too." Magma sneered. Elisa let out a small gasp when she felt a twist of pain and fear in her spark coming from her bond with Carrier. She knew that something was terribly wrong.

_Carrier…? _She called out, but he didn't answer, still focused on Magma.

"I will kill you if you touch them." Megatron snapped.

"I am their Sire Megatron, whether you like it or not. One day they will think you are inferior and be at my side, like they were supposed to." Magma said carefully. He noticed the red dragon…Phoenix….it had to be…was staring at him more curiously now than in fright and he couldn't be more pleased.

"GET OUT!" Megatron roared, firing at Magma yet again. The dragon flew easily into the air and hovered above the entrance for a moment before he stared right back at Megatron in warning before he left without another word.

Xxxxxxxxx

Once things had settled down Phoenix started asking questions.

"Who was he?" Phoenix asked.

"Nobody important." Megatron stated.

"Why did he call himself Sire?" Phoenix asked.

"He's not your Sire Phoenix and he never will be!" Megatron snapped irritated.

"Liar!" Phoenix snapped back making Megatron glare down at him.

"What did you say?" He growled.

"Liar!" Phoenix shouted again. Megatron snatched her before she could fly away and glared down at her with an angry sneer.

"Now you listen and listen good Phoenix. That dragon is called Magma and he is a horrible dragon that did terribly things long before you were born. You will never be safe with him and he will never love you. You stay away from him. Is that clear?" Megatron stated.

"But I liked his energy." Phoenix protested.

"I don't care about his energy!" Megatron shouted, making Phoenix flinch. "You stay away from him. He doesn't love you and just wants to use you for his own good. He will never protect you and he will throw you away when you are not useful to him anymore." Megatron added. He let go of Phoenix who hit the ground on all fours and she glared up at Megatron in anger.

"I want a Sire." She stated.

"You won't have a Sire. You have me and that's all you need." Megatron stated. Phoenix didn't know what else to say so she flew out of the bridge and didn't come back. As long as she stayed on the ship, he was satisfied as Soundwave monitored both femmes when they weren't in his sights. He let out a frustrated sigh and rubbed his optics.

"Carrier…?" A small voice called out.

He looked up to see Elisa huddled in the corner by Soundwave's station and she seemed very frightened by both the encounter with Magma and the fight with Phoenix. He walked over to Elisa and picked her up into his arms and cradled her close. She leaned into his chestplates and licked his insignia and he knew from the gesture that she felt something was very wrong.

"I'm alright Elisa." He whispered, but she kept licking at the insignia anyway. She continued to nuzzle and purr against his chestplates.

"I love you Carrier." Elisa whispered.

"I love you too Elisa." Megatron whispered back before he made her look at him. "You must never go to that dragon. He will hurt you Elisa." Megatron stated and tears started to come to his optics. She licked the tears away making him laugh before she nodded her head and Megatron placed her back down on the ground. He wasn't sure what else to say to Elisa as she wasn't talking like Phoenix had. He found her pouting in their room that night before recharge.

Xxxxxxxxx

Phoenix just wouldn't let the matter go. She kept asking and asking Megatron about Magma until the point where he had to shout at her to stop. She finally had enough and took her frustration out on Elisa.

"Phoenix, leave Carrier alone." Elisa insisted. Phoenix took one look at Elisa and growled before she roughly pushed her away, making Elisa cry out in surprise as she scraped her wrist cast over the metal ground. Her wing had healed nicely and was no longer bandaged, but her wrist would take some more time. Starscream's optics widened in surprise and he was about to voice his objection to the youngling when Megatron wordlessly grabbed Phoenix by the back of her neck and pinned her against his chest as he started to walk off the bridge.

"Elisa come!" He ordered sternly. She flew after him in silence and it wasn't long before they were on the open deck and in private. He quickly let go of Phoenix who fell to the ground in surprise and a small yelp. "Don't you ever hit your sister like that." Megatron stated darkly with a frown. Phoenix only glared up at him as Elisa looked on nervously. "Long before you were born, Magma did terrible things." Megatron started and Phoenix looked at him curiously. "He wanted too much power for himself and he killed his own family." Megatron stated and Phoenix's eyes went wide with shock. "He killed his own brother and his son and he didn't even care. He hurt me once." Megatron said calmly. "I don't want you to be like him. I don't want you to get hurt…because I love you both so much." Megatron said quietly. Phoenix flew up to him and nuzzled her head against his helm and started to purr.

"I'm sorry Carrier. I love you too." Phoenix said sweetly. Elisa only smiled and leaned against his leg in silent affection. He smiled down at her and patted her helm. Phoenix went over to Elisa and licked her face in apology. "I'm sorry sissy." She said playfully and Elisa licked her back in acceptance.

Xxxxxxxxx

Two twin girls.

Magma couldn't have hoped for better results. Female Primes were extremely rare and very powerful dragons. They were even more powerful than a Male Prime as they needed the strength to carry on the legacy. Females were the natural carriers, and while a Male could carry a sparkling as well, Females were just the natural choice by nature. Female Primes had superior senses and master elements more quickly than Males. Some of their powers just could not be explained, no matter how hard someone tried. Magma sneered at the thought, but he still remembered how Aquarius' bondmate, a Prime as well, was telepathic, had beautiful, strong wings, and had mastered the use of water and air.

Magma remembered how in his younger years he had tried to master electrical energy and failed miserably. No matter how hard he tried the element was just too powerful and he had given up in the end. He wanted Phoenix badly. Her energy had slowly filled with curiosity instead of fright. He had no use for Elisa and she was frightened by him. He noticed that Phoenix must have been named for her color, while Elisa was a curious name to him.

Elisa meant Primus Promise.

Even though he preferred Phoenix, he still could use Elisa if he had to use force. Both femmes could be unstoppable together under his rule. The problem was that Megatron wouldn't give them up without a fight. Magma smiled at the thought of killing Megatron as that would get rid of one of his problems. He knew the former gladiator wouldn't give up without a fight and he would give it to him, no problem. He hated humans with every fiber of his being. His attack on Megatron had been to show him how easily Magma could break him. The two femmes had been a bonus.

Optimus Prime posed another problem to Magma. The human "Prime" wouldn't give up without a fight either. Magma hoped that with his weak caring nature that Optimus would submit to him to spare his fellow autobots some pain of losing their leader. He hoped he didn't know about the femmes as he hadn't seen the human on Earth since his arrival several years ago. He had come to Earth through one of the last remaining space bridges under the decepticon control. He wasn't pleased to see Starscream was still around and he wondered how the human seeker had survived this long as he had always plotted against Megatron, even when he had his "temporary" truce with him.

He actually preferred Earth over Cybertron as he appreciated organic material more than the humans had. However, the transition had not been easy for him tribe. They had taken refuge in one of the abandoned mines and dug up the scraps the humans missed. They had been scavengers for quite some time before Magma caught a glimpse of an eradicon. He recognized that purple with the insignia instantly and searched for Megatron, but searching for the human and his ship was much harder than he thought and so he had to wait. Fate had been kind to him that day when he found Megatron again.

His tribe consisted of seven dragons, eight including him. Rhodius and Rising Dawn were his twin sons from his late bondmate, Titania as she had perished on Cybertron. Shadow was his main solider and he lived up to his name as he was pitch black, except for his red eyes. He was a product of mixed breeding he did not know, but nothing stood out in his body. His wings were a sturdy size and he was well built. He was what Magma referred to a "common" breed with no particular trait standing out. His bond mate was the only seeker dragon of the tribe, SkyBlade. SkyBlade was like his human seeker counterpart, Starscream. He did have different colors than Starscream. He was a dark, dark, purple with black wings and orange eyes. He had a skinny body and elegant curves with large sturdy wings made for flying.

The other bonded pair was Slider and Glider. They were considered the "grounders" of the group. They did have wings, but they were very small compared to the others. Slider was a bright red with a sleek body while Glider was a navy blue with more muscle. They both had red eyes as well. Slider was the healer of the group as Earth was heaven for him with all the organic material. All the different herbs he needed for healing were just everywhere, much to his delight. Glider fetched the herbs for him at times without complaint.

The most unique member, at least in Magma's opinion, was Seek Gazer. He wasn't bonded to anyone, but he eagerly accepted Magma as his partner just as Magma accepted him. He was the Watcher of the tribe. He was very similar to Megatron's Soundwave, as Seek Gazer was silent and only spoke to Magma telepathically. It was one of the more unfortunate traits of a Watcher as the parts that made their voice became underdeveloped and weak from lack of use and this made most Watchers silent. While some could speak through a sort of sign language, most Watchers were telepathic. Seek Gazer had a thin body with curves that weren't as seductive as SkyBlade, but Magma didn't care. His wings were thin and black as they were made for gliding. His body was a misty white and his eyes were white as well. He blended in with the clouds in the air and the fog on the ground. Seek Gazer had been in his tribe for many, many years and Magma knew he didn't intend to leave. The Watcher was always looking for empty mines and more suitable locations at his Prime's command and he immediately contacted him when he had found Megatron.

Magma had to smile at the thought of the two femmes again.

They would be wonderful additions to the tribe one day.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I modeled all the dragons after the cons as...yes...slider and glider are similar to Breakdown and Knockout. I've done the same thing in Primus Promise I just gave you some more details. Sorry if I'm over analyzing the transformers footage from the super bowl, but I have a major in Media production and I developed this analysis trait thanks to some of the classes I have taken, but I hope you all enjoyed it. Please read and review! **


	7. Maturing

**Here's a new chapter. Thanks for all the reviews and the favorites. **

**I don't own Transformers Prime as the show is owned by Hasbro. **

**Ch. 7: Maturing**

"Follow me Phoenix." Megatron urged before he leaped up into the air and transformed.

"Carrier!" Phoenix called out before she flew after him. When he saw his oldest chasing after him, he couldn't have been more excited. They were flying out into the open air and just kept circling each other for the longest time. Phoenix kept running into him playfully of course and when their time was up, Megatron landed on the deck of the Nemesis. Phoenix wasn't too far behind and she landed with both arms wrapped around his necks and licking him.

"Thank you Phoenix." He smiled before he quickly grabbed her off of his back and pulled her into his arms. "I love you Phoenix." He whispered with a kiss.

"Love you Carrier." She smiled back.

He would do that same with Elisa that night.

"Elisa I have a surprise for you." He called out and she came up to him.

"Surprise?" She asked curiously with her tail wagging. He failed to see Starscream's gentle grin as they left the bridge and walked out onto the deck. Elisa's eyes went wide at the star filled sky before her. She flew up to Megatron's height and just stared at the sky.

"Follow me Elisa." Megatron said gently before he transformed and flew up into the sky. Elisa happily followed him and he was just grinning inwardly as he saw Elisa stare at the sky in pure curiosity and wonder.

"Star! Star!" She shouted with glee as she flew around happily. Megatron was just happy to follow her lead and watch as she kept going every which way to see the sky. "Moon!" She called out a few times. She just kept twirling around in the open night sky and couldn't be happier. Megatron was actually sad to see that she was getting tired. She slowly followed him back and when he transformed he caught her in his arms as she was starting to fall asleep.

"Thank you Carrier." She smiled and licked at his chestplates.

"You are most welcome little one." He smiled back and gave her a kiss as well.

"Love you Carrier." She said before she snuggled into his arms and fell asleep.

"I love you too Elisa."

Xxxxxxx

Megatron's optics opened and let out a sad sigh as he realized that he had been dreaming. His first flight with each femme had been a wonderful moment for him and he clung to moments like that with all he had. He slowly stood up and grumbled at another day before him. He looked around his room and it felt so barren now that the femmes had their own rooms. Even though Phoenix was in the next room over and Elisa was across the hall, he still felt sad that they couldn't sleep in his room anymore. They had simply gotten too big and were getting older right in front of him. It had been a harder transition for Elisa as he found her sleeping at the foot of his berth on several occasions, but Phoenix welcomed the open room for herself. That had been less than a year ago now and it still hurt him slightly.

He got out of the berth and walked to the bridge and the sight before him made him feel better. Elisa was standing in front of one of the monitors next to Starscream as she was still learning how to operate it and look over mining reports and other things. Soundwave had already informed him that Phoenix was at one of the mines overseeing operations.

"Morning Carrier." Elisa said happily.

"Good morning little one." Megatron said before he kissed her cheek. The femmes were fourteen years old now and the first stage of maturity had already begun for them. They were growing now. Elisa was about Starscream's height and Phoenix was slightly taller. They had gotten some muscle and Megatron teaching them how to fight. It was certainly different as they were organic and their hands didn't transform into weapons. Ever since the run in with the autobots Elisa was always nervous about going out into the field. She did her best to hid it, but Megatron saw it and when she knew she had been caught she apologized for it even when there was no need. She was getting better at getting over her fears, but Megatron knew it was still in the back of her mind.

The other reason he kept her inside was because her maturing was far more sensitive than Phoenix's. While Phoenix did get headaches and body sores, Elisa got full on migraines that made her pass out at times and her body became so sore that she couldn't move. Knockout told him that everyone matured differently and Megatron understood as his own maturing stages were painful as he grew. Things weren't getting any better as they had seen Magma more than he would have liked ever since that first meeting six years ago. Both femmes stayed well away from Magma and he was thankful for that, but they were curious about the autobots. He was worried about Elisa as she was curious about Optimus Prime. It took a while after her encounter but she had told him that Prime's energy felt different from the other's and was a strong gold color. They both saw energy differently as well. Phoenix had seen Magma's energy as a dark red, while Elisa saw it as a pitch black. He left in the afternoon to check up on Phoenix and it annoyed her to no end.

"I reported back that everything was fine." She grumbled.

"That doesn't mean I can't check up on my daughter." Megatron stated firmly. She tried to hide her smile, but failed miserably.

"I even managed to dig up a few buried crystals." Phoenix said pointing to a small pile. Megatron only nodded as he looked around the area. He didn't see anything out of place, but kept an eye on Phoenix as she ordered the drones around. He was pleased to see that she was giving the right commands just as he had told her. She stood tall and proud as she kept to her task and he felt proud of her.

"How's Elisa?" She asked when she glanced at him again.

"Doing well, she was up and about and checking over reports." Megatron answered and Phoenix rolled her eyes.

"She's always doing reports. That's so boring." Phoenix complained.

"She's being cautious Phoenix."

"That was six years ago. She's got to get over it." Phoenix snapped. Megatron frowned at Phoenix's opinion.

"She would be so upset if she heard that." Megatron stated.

"Well she does. She needs to focus on training and fight." Phoenix said shaking her fist.

"She has been training."

"But she's still weak."

"Phoenix!" Megatron snapped, making her jump. "Don't you ever talk about your sister like that. She loves you very much. You would be hurt if she talked like that about you, wouldn't you?" Megatron stated strongly.

"But it…"

"No buts Phoenix. I don't want you to ever talk about Elisa like that again." Megatron growled.

"Why do you always take her side?!" Phoenix snapped aggravated.

"You know that's not true, but I don't think it's fair of you to see her in a negative light." Megatron argued. Phoenix only grumbled and Megatron frowned at her. "She looks up to you Phoenix. Don't take it for granted. It's a privilege." Megatron insisted.

"Whatever." Phoenix grumbled before she jumped down to a lower level. Megatron let out a frustrated sigh. If Elisa ever heard what Phoenix said she would be spark broken. He knew Elisa looked up to Phoenix as an inspiration. Phoenix was the reason Elisa trained and did her best to be as commanding at her. The problem was that Phoenix didn't approve of some of Elisa's habits. Elisa still loved to learn from everyone and now that she was older she learning plenty of new things and she loved it. Phoenix only learned from Soundwave and sometimes Breakdown with fighting moves. As she got older she got more and more annoyed with Knockout's maintenance habits so she didn't bother with him anymore. Elisa just thought it was so funny and they just became closer. Elisa was friends with everyone still and Phoenix kept to herself and glared at others that tried to interact with her when she didn't want to.

Phoenix hated that Elisa was friends with Starscream.

Phoenix always hated Starscream and she still did today. She hated everything about the seeker. She always made fun of his feminine like frame behind his back, she always tried to make him shriek, and she just hated that Starscream was his Second-In-Command. She thought he was the most pitiful thing on earth and she thought he was the biggest coward and just seemed to miss everything after the fact. Sometimes Elisa did her best to defend him, but she always backed down. Ever since he had the femmes, Megatron noticed that Starscream wasn't trying to overthrow him. Starscream gave his explanation as he thought the femmes were better off with him then they were with Magma. Starscream knew the femmes were safe with Megatron, not to mention that seekers were the second best caregivers aside from femmes. Starscream wisely left Phoenix alone and she was just fine with that.

The rest of the day was long and Phoenix retreated to her room without another word. Elisa felt that something was wrong, but she remained proper when her Carrier arrived back on the bridge. She waited until she felt him relax before she came up to him. She wrapped her arms around his arm and he looked down and smiled at her.

"Hi Carrier." She smiled sweetly.

"Hello little one." Megatron said gently.

"Are you ok?" She asked cautiously.

"I'm fine." He said gently and rubbed her side playfully making her giggle. He gently pushed her towards the door and she gave him a kiss goodnight before she retreated to her room.

Xxxxxxx

He flinched the next morning when he woke up. He clutched at his spark at the quick and sudden pain that attacked him and soon left. He didn't find anything in his room so he hurried over to Phoenix's room and didn't find her there. He checked Elisa's room and he saw her huddled under her berth shaking hard.

"Elisa?" He called out. She only answered with a high-pitch moan and refused to come out from under the berth. He got down and looked under the berth and he saw Elisa staring at him with pain in her eyes. "What is it little one?" He whispered. She only buried her head into her arms and Megatron knew she had another migraine. Megatron dimmed the lights as low as they would go without turning off, and started to gentle pull her out from under the berth. Elisa moaned and whimpered as she crawled out before she quickly huddled against his chestplates. She cried out in pain when he picked her up and placed her on the berth and covered her in the sheets. When he sat down next to her she went back into his chestplates. He hummed a lullaby as he cradled her in his arms and rubbed her back in comfort. He hummed the lullaby until she fell asleep. He left as quietly as he could and went to the medical bay. When Knockout saw that it was Megatron he let out a sigh as he knew what was wrong.

"Another migraine for Elisa?" He asked sadly. Megatron only nodded before Knockout went to a cabinet and took out a cube of energon. "I only put a small amount of pain killers in it. Can't have her getting sick, so make sure she drinks it slowly." Knockout said as he handed Megatron the energon cube.

"Thank you Knockout." Megatron said kindly.

"I hope she feels better." Knockout said before he left.

"You know if Phoenix ever got a migraine she would never complain about Elisa again." Breakdown said to Knockout.

"Yeah I know." Knockout muttered.

Megatron was careful when he came back into Elisa's room. He picked her up and gently pushed the cube towards her. She pulled away refusing to drink it.

"Please drink it baby. It's not as strong as it was before." Megatron pleaded. She took a few gulps flinching at the bitter taste. She barely got halfway through before she pushed it away and refused to drink anymore. She turned away from him and slowly fell asleep. He knew she didn't want him there now and he kissed her head before he headed out of her room.

"I love you little one please don't forget that."

Xxxxxxxxx

"Oh great what's wrong with her now?" Phoenix grumbled.

"She's got a migraine." Megatron stated.

"What else is new?" She mumbled. Megatron growled and she shut her mouth. Starscream snickered inwardly and Phoenix didn't see it. She was staring at a monitor when an autobot signal came up on the screen. "Carrier, it's an autobot!" She called out excitedly. Megatron looked at the screen and the signal was of Arcee. "Can I go after her Carrier please?!" Phoenix pleaded excitedly.

"Absolutely not."

"What?!" She shouted in surprise.

"I cannot afford the auobots awareness. Just an attack on of them might lead to retaliation from Optimus Prime." Megatron stated.

"You're just doing this because you don't want to leave Elisa." Phoenix snapped back.

"Phoenix I've had enough of your arguments. We are NOT going after the AUTOBOT!" Megatron shouted baring his sharp denta and making Phoenix back away. "Don't you even think about leaving the ship today or Soundwave will tell me otherwise." Megatron growled before he walked out.

Xxxxxxx

Elisa did her best to try and not act tired when she got up the next day to work. She instantly felt anger around Phoenix and Carrier wasn't present.

"About time you got here." Phoenix grumbled.

"I'm sorry Phoenix, but I had a bad migraine yesterday." Elisa said quietly.

"Whatever, I'm going training." She muttered before she quickly left.

"Commander did something happen yesterday?" Elisa asked Starscream.

"We had an autobot signal yesterday and Phoenix wanted to attack but Lord Megatron said no." Starscream answered looking at her.

"Why? Was it just one autobot?" She asked confused and Starscream only nodded. "We've got big mines right now and if the autobots come after us we could lose them." Elisa said in understanding.

"That's what Lord Megatron said and Phoenix wasn't happy." Starscream added. Elisa let out a sigh before she went to a monitor and started working. "Feeling better?" He asked curiously.

"Yes thank you." Elisa said quietly. She looked over and saw Soundwave on another monitor. "Soundwave." She said politely and he nodded back in courtesy. The day was uncomfortably silent so Elisa went to the training room and saw Phoenix knocking away hologram after hologram. When the program stopped she turned and looked at her sister.

"What do you want?" She muttered.

"I just wanted to say hello." Elisa said as she headed over to her sister.

"You want to give it a shot?" Phoenix asked pointing to the screen.

"Sure." She said quietly. Phoenix stepped off the floor and activated the training module again as Elisa got into position. Phoenix watched as Elisa kicked, punched, and swiped away opponents, but she did get hit a few times and lost some points on the program. When the module was done Elisa was breathing hard before she looked over at Phoenix.

"You were a little slow today." She stated.

"My body is still a little sore." Elisa said and Phoenix rolled her eyes at the excuse.

"So what? You have to work through it and get stronger." Phoenix argued back.

"Aren't you sore at all?" Elisa asked.

"No my body pains stopped a while ago. So what's up with you?" Phoenix said in a disappointed tone.

"Knockout said everyone ages differently." Elisa protested.

"Uuuuughhh that grounder doesn't know a buffer from scanner." Phoenix snapped angrily before she stepped onto the floor. "Move over I have more programs to do." She snapped again and Elisa quietly left the room. She went back to her room and finished the medical cube Carrier had given her yesterday. She crawled onto her berth and took a few deep breaths to calm her sore body down. She let a small cry and a jump when Carrier came into the room.

"Sorry Carrier I wasn't paying attention." She said quickly.

"It's alright. Are you feeling better?" He asked quietly making sure not to hurt her sensitive hearing.

"Yeah I was on the bridge today and did some training with Phoenix. I just came back to my room to finish my medicine." She answered holding up the empty cube.

"Good." Megatron said as he sat down and looked her over. She still looked a little pale, but he knew she was recovering. She looked away from him shyly as she wasn't sure what to say.

"I…I…heard that you and Phoenix got into a fight." She said quietly.

"I can't afford any losses right now. I have to be on guard with everything." Megatron said strongly.

"May I ask why Carrier?" She asked cautiously.

"I've been thinking about a few things in the war. Perhaps we need more resources…off world." He said quietly. Elisa's eyes went wide at the statement.

"Carrier…what are you saying?" She asked fearfully.

"I might have to leave this planet for a time. I need a better army." Megatron stated. Elisa looked away and he knew she was hiding her tears, so he grasped her cheek and made her look up at him. "I can't fight both the autobots and dragons with what I have right now. I need more Elisa." Megatron explained.

"When are you leaving?" She asked.

"Not for long time. Not until I can be certain that you can be taken care of while I'm gone." Megatron answered.

"Why don't I go with you?" She asked curiously.

"Elisa, I'm not saying this to be cruel, but you are not ready for the field work. There are many places that I would have to go and I'm not sure you can hold up the pace." Megatron said sincerely.

"Is it because I'm not training as much as Phoenix? Carrier I promise I'll train more." Elisa pleaded with tears going down her face.

"Elisa…shhhhh." Megtron whispered before he took her into his arms.

"I'm sorry Carrier. I'm sorry." She sobbed as he rubbed her back.

"Elisa, don't cry please. I hate to see you cry." Megatron said gently.

"But I'm not strong enough for you." She cried bitterly.

"Yes you are Elisa. I know you are very strong, but I don't want anyone else to take advantage of you as well." Megatron said with concern.

"You're going to take Phoenix aren't you?" She said sadly. Megatron inwardly flinch knowing she wouldn't take it well.

"I can't have her ruining what I have here. Her behavior yesterday tells me all too well that she is not ready to be in charge of a larger unit, like the Nemesis. If I take her with me I can teach her those values." Megatron explained calmly.

"But don't you trust me?" She nearly cried out.

"Of course I trust you. That is why I need you here. You already understand the planning and tactics that go into being a leader, not to mention the patience for it. I know you will be safe under Starscream's protection, but I know Phoenix would try and slaughter him because she has always hated him." Megatron added. She blinked in realization and was starting to understand what he meant. She understood that he felt that she was more mature and leaving the Nemesis in her care because he knew she would protect it. She suddenly wrapped her arms around him and he returned the gesture.

"Thank you for trusting me." She smiled. He kissed her head and brought her back to look at him.

"Once your body sores are done things will get tougher. I want you to be ready for when I leave." Megatron said more sternly. Elisa nodded in understanding.

"Are you going to tell Phoenix?" She asked.

"Not anytime soon. I don't want her going around with too much pride." Megatron answered, making Elisa chuckle.

"I promise I'll do my best." She said sincerely.

"I know you will." Megatron smiled and snuggled her close in his arms. He had to admit it was a hard decision to make, but they just did not have the fire power against the dragons to hold their own at times. He had been considering leaving for a while already, but now he was certain he had to do it. He was a little concerned about how Starscream would react to his absence, but he had already discussed some things with Soundwave. He wasn't planning on leaving anytime soon, but he would keep his word to Elisa. He was going to be stricter with Elisa on protocol and he didn't want her to back down from him into submission. He wanted her to take his orders without question and keep up with his pace on the Nemesis.

Out in the open Phoenix could let out her energy and he could train her one on one so she might let out some frustrations. He also wanted her to see that there was more to the world then constant fighting with autobots or other dragons. All she wanted to do was fight the enemy and while that was a good quality in a decepticon, he didn't want it to consume her. He wanted her to grow up and survive and have a family just like any Creator would want for their child. He wanted the same for Elisa too, but Phoenix had some more learning to do.

Xxxxxxxx

True to his word, when Elisa stopped with her body pains, he was more demanding of her. At first she did protest, but he didn't back down and he did get her frustrated. Phoenix looked at her wide-eyed one day when Elisa started shouting at him.

"I've already checked these three times for you!" She snapped. He stood his ground as Elisa continued to glare at him.

"You know the dragons come back looking for scrapes on empty mines once we're done." Megatron pointed out.

"How do you except me to look for the scraps when you want me to go to another mine?!" She demanded.

"You have to balance the work out Elisa." He said calmly.

"But nothing's good enough for you!" She shouted back.

"Maybe because you focus only on one thing." Phoenix teased.

"Shut up Phoenix. I didn't ask for your opinion." She growled at her. Phoenix gritted her teeth, but Megatron stepped in before they could argue further.

"Elisa calm down." He said gently, but she ignored him and stormed out of the bridge. He looked over to Soundwave and on his screen mask it showed Elisa leaping off of the Nemesis deck and flying into the air. He then switched to a map to show that she was heading towards one of the mines that he instructed and he had to smirk. He hoped that she would come back to the bridge that night, but she ignored him and went to her room. When he came in she wasn't pleased.

"Go away." She stated firmly.

"Elisa, no need to get angry." He said calmly, but he realized too late that he sound like he was teasing her.

"Stop making fun of me and get out!" She snapped. He grumbled inside as he realized she had misinterpreted his tone.

"I'm not making fun of you Elisa." Megatron stated firmly.

"Fine, now leave." She muttered bitterly.

"Elisa…" He started.

"I have a lot of work to do tomorrow and I plan to finish it. Now please leave me alone!" She snapped before she turned away from him and refused to look back. He walked over to her berth and she did her best to get away from him in her angry state. He kneeled down and kissed her head but she didn't respond and refused to move.

"I love you Elisa. Please don't forget that." Megtron whispered before he turned and walked away.

"I love you too Carrier." Elisa called out before he walked out of the room and he had to smile.

He knew everything would turn out alright in the end.

Xxxxxxxx

Three months after the femmes turned fifteen, the decepticons found their biggest energon mine to date. The mine had a large tunnel that lead to a large stockpile inside a mountain. Megatron could not have been more pleased, but he could see Elisa's nervousness as she knew this was their security for his departure. He final told Starscream and he was surprised that the seeker was more surprised than gleeful with Megatron's departure. Phoenix was, of course, more than happy to explore with Megatron. She did tease Elisa about it, but Elisa held her ground against Phoenix and she quickly stopped, disappointed at the wrong reaction. The night before his departure, he stood on the bridge and sky was cloudy that night. A premonition for things to come perhaps, but he couldn't be sure.

"Carrier?" Elisa called out from behind him. He turned and beckoned her closer with a wave of his servo. She stood at his side and stared up at him with her bright blue eyes and he just had to smile. He leaned down and placed his helm against hers and he could hear her breathing hard. He couldn't hold back any longer and he pulled Elisa off her feet and into his arms. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she silently cried. He kissed her neck and cheek as he just refused to let her go. He didn't know what it was, but with just one look at her, it made him want to abandon his plans. It made him not want to leave her side, or take her with him instead of Phoenix, but his sparked ached as he had to stay with the plan. He wanted the decepticons to survive, because it meant that Elisa and Phoenix survived.

"I love you little one." He whispered as he held her tightly.

"I love you too Carrier." She whispered back with a grip just as tight. It took a while but he finally put her back down on her feet and gently wiped her tears away.

"You know I will always be here." He said pointing to her spark. She nodded and smiled weakly at him. "Will you stay with me tonight Elisa?" He pleaded.

"I'd love to Carrier."

He held her close to his chestplates when they finally got into the berth. Megatron let out a sigh in content as she felt warm against his cold metal. It was a time like this that he wished that he was organic like her.

"Want to know a secret?" He whispered playfully, making her smirk.

"What?" She whispered back eagerly.

"I miss you two on this berth." He answered quietly.

"Awww, Carrier." Elisa said with sympathy as she placed her head on his spark. He held her close and rubbed her back as she soon fell asleep. He finally slipped into recharge not long after. The next day, Starscream and Soundwave waited for him on the deck as Elisa said goodbye.

"Bye Phoenix." She said quietly giving her sister a hug. "I love you." She added kindly.

"Love you too sis." Phoenix said quietly before she let go of Elisa. She gently hugged her Carrier again as he gratefully returned the gesture.

_I love you Carrier _

_I love you too Elisa. _

"You know where to find me." He said to her and she nodded in understanding. "You take good care of her Starscream." Megatron said sternly.

"You have my word Lord Megatron." Starscream said with a nod. Megatron turned and transformed without another word and Phoenix leaped after him with her wings wide open. Elisa watched them as Soundwave opened the space bridge and they quickly went through it. She continued to watch it until the bridge went dark again. Starscream and Soundwave watched Elisa in silence as she took a deep breath before she finally turned around and silent walked back towards the bridge.

**I know this chapter might seem too lovey dovey but it's need to show the relationship between Carrier and daughter. Yes I know Megatron might be out of character, but again it's needed. This is a big decision for Megatron and a big change for Elisa. Don't forget that mountain is from the mine start of season one. **


	8. Return

**Hope you guys like the chapter! We are officially starting with season 1 of Prime. Nothing major (in my opinion) going on here. **

**I don't own Transformers Prime as the show is owned by Hasbro. **

**Ch. 8: Return **

Three years.

Three long years.

Elisa missed her family terribly, but as the days and days went by she got used to the silence around the Nemesis. Starscream and Soundwave were very generous to her and kept her working and she welcomed the constant movement. She had to admit Starscream was a little annoying at times as she noticed he seemed to flaunt himself with a little too much pride. Elisa kept to herself most of the time, but she was surprised when either mech approached her to keep her company for a little bit.

Naturally, Elisa also grew stronger. She was taller than Starscream now, Soundwave calculated she stood almost up to Megatron's shoulders as she was a little taller than him now. She had gotten some muscle to her body and her wings were sturdy and strong with a strong tail and claws to match. Her "antenna" had become a permanent dark blue and her body still remained a lighter blue lined with silver and her wings were silver lined with purple.

Today started out normal, but it was anything but when the warship went back to small pile of energon the autobot Cliffjumper was already there. Elisa only watched as Starscream ordered the attack, but in the process a crystal was hit and thus the whole supply exploded and was burned.

"The energon it's worthless to me now." Starscream said bitterly and growled in frustration. Elisa turned at the sound of something being dragged and she saw the autobot was indeed being dragged in by two Eradicons. He was battered and burnt with one horn missing and he was leaking energon.

"Scream it's been a while." He teased before he coughed up more energon. "Where's your master?" He asked not even noticing Elisa.

"Never mind him!" Starscream snapped making Elisa frown. "I am my own master." He added darkly. She flinched at the sound of Starscream's claws going right through his spark as he shouted and flinched in pain. "Any more questions?" He snarled as Cliffjumper kept shaking. Starscream slowly pulled out his claws and more energon dripped onto the floor before the autobot fell to his knees and finally collapsed never to rise again. "Clean that up." He ordered and Elisa flinched in disgust at his bluntness. That was one thing Elisa knew that was different about her and rest of the decepticons.

Elisa was no cold-blooded killer.

When the body was taken away and the energon finally cleaned away Elisa spoke up.

"Why did you do that?" She asked quietly.

"Why do you care?" Starscream nearly snapped back.

"Why did you do that?" She repeated.

"He was an autobot Elisa. Autobots have to pay the consequences." Starscream said darkly. Elisa frowned at the statement. "You should be used to the idea by now." He stated firmly. Elisa didn't respond and decided to walk away before her anger could fester. Starscream only smirked and kept working, but he was soon disturbed yet again by Soundwave. "Soundwave, what is it?" He asked.

"Like Jasper Nevada's a party. We're alone where ever we travel on this rock cliff." Arcee's voiced said sadly.

"Aaahhh the one called Arcee. Why slay just one autobot when we still have the advantage of surprise." Starscream said gleefully.

Xxxxxx

Needless to say Starscream was less than pleased to hear that the mission had failed. He became even more displeased when Soundwave approached him yet again, but was playin transmissions on his face mask.

"Those transmissions are coming from deep space. I would hate to waste the energon unless you are absolutely certain." He stated looking over at Soundwave, who only nodded in reply, earning a frustrated groan from the seeker. "The lock on transmission coordinates and activate the space bridge." He ordered. "Elisa will be most pleased." He added.

_Decepticons! _

_I have returned. _

Elisa nearly jumped as Megatron spoke through the bond. She could only hope that he had returned home, but she prepared herself for disappointment just in case. She continued her work until Soundwave came up to her and gently pulled her away from the monitor as he had something to show her. They quickly went up to the deck of the Nemesis and Elisa's eyes went wide at what she saw.

Her Carrier and twin sister had indeed returned home.

"Carrier! Phoenix!" Elisa called out happily before she ran up to Megatron and hugged him tightly.

"Hello my little one." Megatron said gently before he kissed her forehead. When he released her he looked over her with wide optics. She had grown so much in his absence. She was much taller and sturdier than when he had left her. He felt saddened by the fact that she was no longer a young child, but a strong mature dragon.

He had never been so happy to see her bright blue eyes again.

"Hey sissy." Phoenix called out and Elisa smiled all over again as she held her sister close. They purred to each other briefly before the finally broke the embrace. "Wow you got taller." Phoenix winked.

"So did you." Elisa answered back. Phoenix was only a head taller than Elisa, but her body was much more toned than Elisa's was. "I'm so happy to see you." She smiled.

"Yeah it's good to be home." Phoenix said proudly. The moment was short lived as Megatron silently walked back inside with the femmes quickly following after him. He gave some orders to Starscream and they quickly arrived at the large mountain mine they had discovered. "Well you have fun. I'm going to bed." Phoenix yawned.

"You're tired?" Elisa asked confused.

"Yeah pretty much. Training with Carrier was pretty tough." Phoenix said before she quickly left for her room.

"Go to the mine Elisa I shall join you shortly." Megatron said to her once Phoenix had gone. She nodded and followed Starscream to the mine and Megatron arrived not long afterwards.

"Of the energon deposits we have located while you were away Lord Megatron. This one is by far the most significant…still. The drones have been mining without pause during your absence and have a mast quite a stock pile." Starscream explained elegantly. "You there fetch me a sample." He ordered and Elisa had to smile because she knew he was in for it now.

"Starscream." Megatron called out darkly making the seeker nearly jump. The ground just seemed to shake beneath his very pedes as he came out of the shadows and back into the light standing strong. "Now that I have returned I will issue the commands." Megatron stated firmly.

"I understand Lord Megatron." He said quietly. Elisa's eyes narrowed as she saw something glowing in her Carrier's servo, but didn't ask what it was yet. "Then as your humble servant shall I ready the space bridge to bring the fourth the decepticon army you have surly gathered during your three years in space." He said with a hint of sarcasm Elisa did not miss.

"My army will come." Megatron said firmly. "But my time away has yielded a more…intriguing means of materializing them. The solidified form the ancient texts refer to as the blood of Unicron." Megatron said holing the glow purple crystal in his servo. Elisa flinched and hid her shaking at the negative energy the object gave off. She didn't like that her Carrier was holding it in his servo.

She didn't like the crystal at all.

"Unicron the destroyer?" Starscream said confused, drawing her away from his thoughts. "But it is said that his blood is the anit-spark." He added gazing cautiously at the crystl.

"Plucked from cosmic shores, gaze upon dark energon." Megatron said with power that made Elisa shiver.

"Legend tells that it holds the power to revive the dead." Starscream said with a little fear.

"We require only a cadaver to be certain. Are you will to make the ultimate sacrifice?" Megatron said to Starscream, making him laugh nervously as he knew Megatron was perfectly capable of extinguishing his spark.

"That may not be necessary. If I may Lord Megatron." Starscream said quickly and Elisa nearly growled at him when Cliffjumper's body was rolled out right in front of Megatron. Elisa always believed that the dead should be left alone. It made her angry that Starscream put the autobot's body on display for her Carrier like this and it frustrated her even more when she saw his gleeful smile. The body was rolled onto the center of the rocky floor as the two drones back away on one side. Megatron silently gestured for Elisa to come to his side, which she did without question before he walked over to the body.

"Let us see if power born of darkness can re-ignite the spark." Megatron nearly whispered before he slammed the dark energon into the hole where Cliffjumper's spark would have been. Elisa tensed at the dark energon glowed brightly and the autobot's body shook. She became more alert when the crystal sunk into his chest and a purple glow came over his body. Elisa nearly growled back when she heard a growl from the dead autobot before he opened his optics and they turned purple before he let out an enraged shriek. Starscream did jump when Cliffjumper broke free of his bonds and leaped right at the drones. Now Elisa's eyes went wide when he tore off a drone's gun with his denta before he crushed the helm with his servo. The other drone fired at the autobot, but it seemed to only enrage him as he let out another angry screech and tackle the drone to the ground. Megatron's optics narrowed at the scene before him.

"That's your plan! Bring autobots back from the dead to attack us!?" Starscream cried out in panic.

"That is no longer an autobot. Just a mindless beast, it's only instinct to destroy anything in its path." Megatron answered calmly. Elisa tensed again when her Carrier was now the thing in the beast's path. The beast charge and Elisa nearly snapped at Starscream for running away but she moved to the side and her black spikes flashed blue as she prepared to fire at him, but the beast was already at Megatron and he easily swiped his blade right through him before it staggered away and fell into two pieces onto the mine below. "There Starscream lies the indestructible seed for my army. The ultimate weapon." He said proudly. Elisa saw that the upper half still clung to the balcony so her spikes flashed again and Elisa fired her blue heat ray right at it's chest making fall down hard onto a lower platform.

"Once I learn to control it."

Megatron noticed Elisa was baring her teeth in a silent snarl at Starscream, who was only smiling at Megatron's idea. "Starscream leave us." He ordered. The seeker looked back at Elisa and this time she did growl and it made him retreat even faster. The instant Starscream was gone Elisa spoke first.

"Carrier, don't use that dark energon please." She pleaded fearfully. Megatron looked at her confused before he gritted his denta.

"I'm not back here a day and you are already protesting me." He nearly growled. Elisa's eyes went wide with shock and she backed away with tears forming. She was ashamed to wipe them away in front of his hard red optics.

"You know I don't mean it like that Carrier." Elisa nearly sobbed. She took a short breath before she explained. "I could feel the energy that the dark energon gave off. It felt so cold, deadly, and so negative. It's not a natural energy that anyone should experience." Elisa pleaded and Megatron's tone softened slightly. "I'm sorry Carrier, but I feel that the dark energon isn't safe for you to be around. I just don't want you to get hurt." She begged. Megatron instantly regretted his words as she only protested for his safety, and not because she was selfish, he should have known better, but all that time with Phoenix made him quick to judge.

"Come here little one." Megatron said gently, holding out his servo, which she gladly took.

"I'm sorry Elisa. I didn't mean to upset you." He whispered gently.

"Carrier I swear I would never go against you for anything in this world." She said desperately.

"Shhhh, ssshhhhhh, it's alright Elisa. I understand." He said wiping some tears away.

"I just want you to be safe." She nearly whimpered out.

"I know Elisa, I know, but that is my duty. You shouldn't worry about me. I am supposed to worry about you." He said calmly and she nodded in understanding. "I know you won't like this, but I have to use the dark energon if we are to survive. That's all I want Elisa. I want you and Phoenix to survive this war at any cost." Megatron said sternly.

"Don't say that Carrier please. You just came home today." Elisa said sadly.

"Don't worry Elisa. I will always be here." Megatron said pointing to her spark.

"I love you Carrier."

"I love you too little one."

Xxxxxxxx

He knew she wouldn't be happy with this, but he had to show her what he had found.

"Elisa come." He said with a wave of his servo. Elisa followed and they were taken to one of storage rooms and she nearly jumped at what she saw. Right in the center of the room was more of the dark energon crystal in a much larger size. Elisa just stared at it for the longest time before Megatron gently nudged her forward. "Don't be afraid." He said as he brought her closer. Elisa remained silent and just seemed to glare at the dark energon as if she was trying to destroy it with her anger. The energy felt bitterly cold and too invasive for Elisa and she didn't like it one bit. "I have the perfect plan for the dark energon Elisa. It will bring an army that will lay havoc to human kind and they will know their masters." Megatron said strongly and Elisa only nodded. She backed away as he came closer to it and she almost wished she could pull him back from this room and just seal it away for all time. "Blood of Unicron, how might I fathom the depths of your mystery?" He asked in awe. "Become worthy of wielding your astonishing power." Elisa never care what kind of power her Carrier had. As long as he returned home that was all she cared for.

"Lord Megatron, intruders have been detected in the mines." Starscream spoke through a monitor screen, breaking Megatron from his thoughts.

"Optimus?" Megatron asked curiously.

"Indeed." He answered.

"I need more time to prepare a more appropriate reception for my old friend." Megatron said out loud to no one. "Ready the ship for departure." He ordered Starscream.

"But the energon I've mined the autobots will cease it!" Starscream protested.

"Then blow the mines." Megatron growled with a clenched fist.

"Carrier please wait." Elisa suddenly spoke making both Megatron and Starscream look at her. "I'll defend the mine for you." She stated.

"We don't have time Elisa." Megatron stated.

"But this mine is too large a supply to waste. I promise you I won't let the autobots take it my Lord." She said strongly. Megatron's optics went wide as he own youngest daughter used his title for the first time. Elisa held her ground as he steadied himself and seemed to glare at her.

"If you can't hold it, blow the mines."

Xxxxxxxx

By the time Elisa got back, the femme Arcee was already by the body of the dead Cliffjumper. She heard him let out his screech before she dropped the remains and it shattered onto the dirt floor far below. Starscream only laughed before Elisa let out a challenging roar. Arcee jumped and froze as she and everyone else recognized the blue dragon they had seen ten years before all grown into a powerful creature. She had no choice but to dive back down the ramp she had come as Elisa charged after them.

Starscream watched as Elisa easily dodged their firepower before her spikes flashed blue. When she was close enough she opened her wings and tilted her body upward before she fired her blue heat ray right at Optimus Prime. He grunted as he was thrown back by the impact as Elisa landed on all fours with her teeth bared and claws glowing a blue fire. She snarled deeply as the other autobots tensed, ready for her to pounce, but she learned to always wait for the opponent to make the first move so Bulkhead did it for her.

"I always knew you were trouble." He rumbled as his servo turned into a wrecking ball. Elisa easily dodged the blow before swiped Bulkhead in the shoulder with fire claws making him shout in surprise and pain. He shook it off and it seemed to enrage him more as he shouted again as he charged. Elisa kept dodging before she leaped up and slammed both feet right into his chest making him fall backwards. She saw a flash of yellow above her and she saw the scout had leaped up into the air so she twirled around and hit him with her tail, knocking him to the ground.

"Autobots fall back." Optimus ordered suddenly and she blinked in surprise at the sudden retreat. She fired a warning shot as they retreated before she flew after them to make sure they left. They disappeared through a groundbridge in the tunnel and Elisa hummed in satisfaction as the mine was still in one piece. She silent flew back to the ship without another word to Starscream, but he could never let anything go.

"You'll protect a mine, but not kill a single autobot." He teased darkly.

"And you'll run like a coward when that autobot gets right back up at you." She snapped bitterly, not forgetting how he hastily ran away from the re-animated Cliffjumper. He grumbled before she walked away. She did her best to ignore the cold as it washed over her again as she entered the dark energon room.

"Carrier?" She called out cautiously as she didn't see him anywhere.

"Here Elisa." He called out from the back of the room. She found him staring at a busy monitor before he looked at her and she became nervous at the stern look on his face.

"Carrier?" She said confused this time.

"Do not ever use my title again. Understood?" He said sternly. She blinked in surprise, but was even more confused.

'I'm sorry Carrier, but I only used it out of respect." She explained.

"I am not you master Elisa. I am your Carrier and that is how it is supposed to be." He said firmly. She quickly understood as he didn't want her to act like another solider to him.

"I understand Carrier." She said calmly.

"Good. You did very well in defending the mine. I am very proud of you." He said with admiration.

"Thank you Carrier." She smiled before he looked curiously at her claws.

"Show me." He said pointing to her claws and they glowed blue again. He had to chuckle at the gentle color. "Very good." He said with a small grin. "Get some rest. I have some plans for tomorrow." He said gently and she nodded before she left the room.

Xxxxxxx

"I heard you saved the mountain mine yesterday Elisa." Phoenix said happily the next day.

"It's a much too large supply to simply destroy it." Elisa explained.

"Good job." Phoenix said with a wink. "So did you see the dark energon?" She asked gleefully.

"What about it?" Elisa asked quietly.

"Isn't so cool!? It has so much power, who knows what Carrier will do with it." Phoenix said with wonder.

"I don't like it." Elisa said firmly.

"Awww why not?" Phoenix whined.

"It's negative energy and it feels cold." Elisa answered and Phoenix easily brushed it off.

"I don't know it feels nice and hot to me." Phoenix said with a grin, making Elisa quietly huff in frustration. While two sisters talked about yesterday, Megatron was yet again in the dark energon room, but was soon interrupted by Starscream.

"I don't think you needn't worry about further autobot interference Master…not with Optimus gone." Starscream said when he was inside.

"And what evidence do you possess of this fact?" Megatron demanded from the platform above.

"Elisa fought him off, as you instructed." Starscream added with a little bitterness.

"Optimus is not so easily destroyed. We have millennia worth of battles behind this to prove it." Megatron snapped before he stared once again at the glowing purple crystal.

"Maybe you should take a break my Lord. I worry that too much contact with the dark energon might allow it's properties to adversely affect you." Starscream said cautiously.

"Or perhaps Starscream I have not permitted myself contact enough." Megatron rasped before he grabbed a sliver from the large pile.

"Wait, Lord Megatron no! Not your spark chamber you do not know what it will do!" He shouted, but his pleas went unanswered as Megatron raised the sharp high before he plunged it right into his spark. He felt only a pinch before something unnatural seemed to rush over him with incredible force. Everything in Megatron's body just seemed to burn from the inside out as his body and optics began to glow with a supernatural purple. He didn't even hear the roar he let out as his body shook and nothing but purple clouded his vision.

What he didn't know was that each femme would be affected differently by the dark energon. Phoenix flinched for a moment before she felt warmth come over her spark. It was a brief moment and she paid it no mind. Elisa went looking for her Carrier about his plans, but in the hallway she nearly fell to her knees as pain rushed over her body. Again it only lasted a few seconds, but Elisa's spark felt heavy as the bond between her and her Carrier had somehow been…violated. When the energy died down, Megatron let out a deep growl in content as he felt stronger and deadlier than ever.

"Lord Megatron?" Starscream called out with nervous laughter.

"It's as if the blood of Unicron the destroyer flows through my veins as if I hear his very thoughts." Megatron said proudly. "I now know what I must do." Megatron said before he grabbed another shard away from the large pile.

"And what can I do to assist you Master?" Starscream asked in a tone Megatron just hated.

"Quite groveling and await my command."

When he arrived on the deck Elisa came up to him.

"Carrier, are you alright? I thought I felt something go wrong." Elisa said with concern.

"Everything is fine Elisa." Megatron said calmly. She went to ask another question, but stopped when she saw the shard in his servo. "I will be gone for a while Elisa. Make sure Starscream doesn't crash the ship." He teased.

"Carrier just…" Elisa started, but wasn't sure she should finish it.

"What is it?" He said gently.

"Just be careful please Carrier." Elisa finally finished. He only nodded before he transformed in the air and Elisa watched. Phoenix smiled to his flying form in the bridge as Starscream watched him leave as well.

"Soundwave!" He cried out when the TIC managed to sneak up behind him making her snicker. "I fear that when out Master reached for the stars he came down with a touch of space madness." Phoenix frowned at the comment but remained silent for the moment. "Lord Megatron has not been of sound judgment since his return. Increase global surveillance." He ordered.

"Quite groveling and await my command." Megatron's voice stated and Phoenix did laugh this time.

'I'm not deaf." Starscream objected, trying his best to ignore Phoenix. "But since Optimus Prime lives…" He said darkly, pointing his frustrations as Elisa. "I believe it is in Lord Megatron's best interest that we insure his enemy's destruction." He smiled. Elisa finally walked back into the bridge and one look at Starscream's frown made her turn around and retreat to her room. She was still sore from the brief pain she had felt and now all she wanted to do was rest.

Xxxxxxx

"Elisa! Elisa! Wake up!" Phoenix cried out making Elisa jump from her sleep.

"What? What?!" She gasped still dazed.

"Starscream just got a human that knows about the autobot base! Come on!" Phoenix called out before she picked up Elisa and hurried out of the room. They quickly arrived at a monitor where Starscream was interrogating a human.

"Agent Fowler I have one simple request that will save your family the pain of grieving. Tell me the location of the autobot base." He stated lifting the humans face up with one claw.

"No problem, but I need to ask you something first." Fowler stated making the femmes look at each other before looking back at the screen.

"Yes I'm listening."

"I've got an issue with the customer service around here. Can I speak to the manger?" Fowler teased making Starscream grit his denta, while Phoenix burst out laughing.

"I make the decision around here. I am in charge!" He shouted, stomping a pede for effect.

"Yeah right." Phoenix snickered.

"Bring the prod." Starscream ordered. He came back not too long and spoke in an angry tone. "I'll ask nicely one last time. The autobot base!" He snapped.

"Sure thing buddy, right after you eat my star-spangled shorts!" Fowler snapped making Phoenix laugh yet again. Elisa only watched as the electrical rod was brought up and crackled loudly before he stuck it right into Fowler's side making him shout in pain.

"As I imagined energon and human nervous systems don't mix."

It wasn't long before Fowler lost consciousness and Starscream started talking again. "My dear Agent Fowler, you do realize the autobots have abandoned you." He teased with a chuckle. "I am the only one you can rely upon now so tell me what I want to know or…." He brought the prod up for effect and brought it dangerously close to Fowler again, who tried to get away even in his chains.

"Please no more. They're in secret government base…"

"Go on."

The girls were so focused on the screen that they both nearly jumped at the sound of gunfire.

"Stay here." Phoneix ordered before she left and Elisa looked back at the screen, but it seemed Fowler had heard the gunfire as well. The guards with Starscream armed themselves before they continued.

"Yes."

"In the all-still mill or underneath that government fun house." Fowler teased again in a weak voice. Starscream growled again and shocked the human making him pass out again.

"Someone find out what is going on out there." Starscream snapped and the two guards left. Elisa tried to pin point where the gunfire was, but there was too much of an echo, so it was really nowhere near her. She looked back at the screen and apparently the gunfire was getting closer to where Starscream was. "Wake up you pathetic lump of flesh!" Starscream snapped.

"Grandma is it cookie time." Fowler said weakly before he slumped over again earning a confused look from Elisa. Starscream growled again, only to hear the door bang and a drone appear in the doorway.

"Well?" He demanded, but the drone slumped over dead and Bulkhead hit the other guard and he fell over two. The two autobots leaped into the room, but Starscream was already pointing his weapon Fowler. He blinked in surprise when Arcee tapped his helm from above.

"I wouldn't." She stated.

"Oh but I might." He teased. Elisa took her cue to start running towards the brig, but by the time she got there Starscream was already gone, along with Agent Fowler and the autobots. She hurried back out into the hallway, only to collide with Phoenix.

"Sorry." She mumbled quickly.

"No problem." Phoenix laughed. They hurried to the bridge and saw the troops dead so Elisa did a scan of the ship and didn't find any autobot signals aboard, but she did find some damage to one of the decks. They quickly discovered one of the navigation satellites had been torn off, most likely by Bulkhead. When the ship started to move they quickly moved back inside. "Carrier isn't going to like this." Phoenix muttered. "Where is Starscream?" She asked as they walked down the hallways.

"There he is." Elisa said to her when they found him in the bridge. It wasn't long before Carrier did return and he wasn't happy. Elisa could feel his anger so she remained silent, while Phoenix snickered with a sly grin on her face.

"Please Lord Megatron, I meant no-aahhhhhh!" Starscream shouted when Megatron hit him right in the face causing sparks to fly. Megatron clenched his fist with a dark growl.

"I ordered you to await my command." Megatron shouted and hit Starscream yet again, making him to fly across the room. "Instead your mindless agenda resulting in the disabling of my ship and the delay of my plans!" Megatron roared as he advanced towards the seeker. He flung himself back and started to crawl away as Megatron continued forward.

"My intentions were pure master. I only wanted you to be rid of Optimus." He pleaded. Elisa flinched when Megatron stomped his large pede down on Starscream's chestplates and helm, causing him to scream and creating more sparks.

"No one rids me of Optimus Prime, but me. Do you understand? Do you?" Megtron shouted and pressed his pede further into Starscream's metal.

"Lord Megatron I will make things right I swear. I know how to set your plans back on course." Starscream pleaded before he gasped in relief when Megatron released the pressure, only to grab his throat.

"Explain Starscream. Quickly."

**Hope you enjoyed! Please read and review! **


End file.
